Dirty Little Secret
by esmtz
Summary: The All-American Rejects. Kenny stumbles upon the realization that Cartman might not only have a thing for just Kyle, but Stan too. When Kenny confronts him about it this makes Cartman re-think his relationship with both of them. CartmanxKyle, CartmanxStan and also a little bit of StanxWendy
1. Jealousy

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

"Hey do you guys wanna come by my place today and check out the new Destiny game I just got for the Xbox One?" Stan had just finished asking just as Cartman came out of his house and made his way to the car.

The boys were already in their junior year of high school and unlike the other guys Stan was the only one with a driver's license.

"Hell yeah dude that game looks sweet!" Kyle replied as Cartman got in the back seat next to Kenny and closed the door behind him.

"You got an Xbox One dude? I thought you were more of a PS4 fan." Kenny said looking at him as Stan began to back out of the driveway.

Stan shrugged.

"A lot of the guys at school kept saying that I should get it because the game play and the graphics are awesome."

Cartman snorted.

"What Cartman?" Kyle asked turning to look behind him already annoyed.

"That game looks like it totally blows ass. How much you wanna bet it's going to be as gay as gaylo."

"Dude! Halo is an awesome game don't call it gaylo you fucking retard!" Kyle replied angrily glaring at him.

Cartman snorted again as he grinned at him.

"Of course you would like it because you're a fag!"

"Fuck you, fatass! I'm not gay!"

"Ay! I'm not fat I'm just big boned!"

Stan sighed as he continued driving towards the high school trying hard not to pay too much attention to their argument.

"Seriously don't you guys get tired of fighting all the time? I mean you guys have always been like this ever since we were kids." Kenny said looking from one to the other.

"Hey it's not my fault that Khal is a Jew and has a fucking bitch for a mom!" Cartman replied grinning even more as Kyle's whole face turned red from anger.

"Goddammit, Cartman! Don't call my mom a bitch!"

'Well she kinda is.' Stan thought to himself.

Kyle and Cartman continued arguing for the rest of the ride until they finally got to the school. Stan quickly found a place to park his car and as soon as everybody was out and had grabbed their backpacks he locked the car and started making his way to the school where he immediately saw that Wendy was already their waiting for him at the entrance to the school.

"Well guys I guess I'll see you later and guys try not to kill each other by the time school gets out." Stan said before making his way towards Wendy.

Cartman watched as the two kissed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Goddamn hippies seriously can't they stay away from each other for at least a day? It's getting incredibly annoying." Cartman muttered to himself.

Kyle sighed not having heard what Cartman said since at that moment he had seen Butters get picked on by some of the guys that were in their class and decided to go and stop them assuming that whatever Cartman said it was probably just another insult.

"Let's go, fatass." Kyle said as he made his way towards Butters and the other guys.

Kenny however just stood there for a second looking at Cartman with a raised eyebrow. He had his suspicions for awhile, but decided against confronting Cartman about it. He already knew that the fatass most likely liked Kyle due to the fact that they were always constantly fighting and lately every time Kyle and him actually got into a physical fight it almost seemed as if Cartman enjoyed it or at least was aroused by the fact that Kyle was touching him even though it was just him punching him. Kenny also thought that it was strange how lately he couldn't help but notice the fact that Cartman always insulted either him, Kyle or Wendy, but not so much Stan. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time Cartman insulted Stan besides insinuating that he and Kyle were gay for each other but even then that was always aimed at Kyle. Kenny frowned as they made their way towards Butters and watched as a teacher came out and put a stop to what they were doing. Finally after a couple of hours the guys made their way to lunch.

"Those were the longest hours of my life! I felt like the teachers were taking their sweet ass time to finish with their dumbass lectures!" Cartman said as soon as he got his food and made his way to the table that Kyle and Kenny were sitting at.

Kyle sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose clearly getting irritated with Cartman.

"Cartman, seriously you're acting as though this is new to you and it's not so just stop your bitching already." Kyle said giving him a look that clearly implied that he was giving him a headache.

"Well, I wouldn't be bitching, Khal if the teachers or the time didn't move by so slowly." Cartman replied just as he sat down and looked around frowning slightly.

"Dude, if you're looking for Stan he's eating lunch with Wendy again." Kenny told him as he was checking a couple of girls who passed by their table giggling.

Kyle frowned as he looked at Cartman.

"I wasn't looking for him you poor piece of shit! I was just looking around to see if there were any girls that piqued my interest." Cartman replied glaring at him before returning to his meal.

Kyle snorted.

"Yeah right like any girl would fall for you fatass. You're too much of an asshole and a fat fuck that no one in their right mind would want to go out with you."

"AY! I'm not that fat anymore you fucking Jew! In case you hadn't noticed I've lost some weight over the past couple of years!" Cartman replied angrily.

It was true. Before he was still considered extremely fat for his age, but lately he's been cutting back on eating a lot and working out when he had the time. Of course it was mostly his mom's idea to get him to start working out in the first place. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Knowing you, you only lost that weight because your mom forced you too or you had someone give you liposuction. I seriously doubt that you would have worked out on your own especially since you're not exactly the type of person to work hard at all. You'd rather have someone else do the work than doing it yourself."

"That's school work, Khal. This is different."

"I don't see how fatass it's not like you're trying to impress someone."

Cartman didn't say anything as he felt himself turn slightly red. Kyle raised an eyebrow wondering why Cartman didn't respond. As soon as they were done eating they quickly went looking for Stan since he wasn't in the cafeteria before their next class started which for once Stan was in.

"How much you want to bet that he's with Wendy?" Kenny asked as they made their way down the hallway towards the lockers.

"Of course he's with her. He's ALWAYS with her. Stupid son of a bitch doesn't know when to hang out with his friends instead of that fucking whore." Cartman replied gritting his teeth with his hands in his pockets.

This made both Kyle and Kenny look at him in shock. They knew he hated Wendy, but they never really fully knew why.

"Um dude that's his girlfriend if he wants to be with her during school time then fine. He always hangs with us after school and on weekends anyway so what's up?" Kenny asked.

Cartman blushed slightly as he stared at the floor.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

Cartman knew he shouldn't be upset and yet he didn't really even know WHY he was upset in the first place. He hated both Wendy and Stan so he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way at all like he was jealous.

"Dude, are you jealous?" Kenny asked making Cartman turn a darker shade of red.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! Why the fuck would I be jealous? Both of them are nothing but stupid fucking…"

Cartman stopped before he could finish his sentence as his eyes went wide when he saw them going at it in front of the lockers. Wendy's back was pressed against the lockers with her eyes closed and her arms around Stan's neck kissing him passionately. They hadn't even noticed that they were being watched as they kept kissing.

"Dude, this is hot!" Kenny said grinning wishing he had a camera on him.

Kyle had been quiet the entire time looking from Cartman to Stan and then back to Cartman with a hurt look on his face. Stan and Wendy quickly pulled apart when they heard Kenny making them both blush when they saw them just standing there looking at them.

"Oh hey guys I didn't notice you guys there." Stan grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, uh you were really going at it, Stan…" Kyle said feeling completely awkward of having just witnessed his best friend making out with his girlfriend.

Cartman's face was red with anger and was glaring at Wendy with a hateful look in his eyes. Wendy glared back wondering what his problem was this time.

"What the fuck do you want fatass?!" Wendy asked not liking the look he was giving her.

Stan frowned wondering what Cartman's problem was. He knew that Cartman never liked Wendy, but the look he was giving her seemed to suggest that he hated her for a new reason, but before he could even ask Cartman took off running the other way leaving the others in total confusion.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Kenny and Kyle hoping one of them could tell him what was going on.

Kyle, feeling completely hurt, headed straight for class. Kenny just shrugged and shook his head.

"I have no idea." Kenny replied as he thought that now he had a reason to go and talk to Cartman.

Author's notes: I'm not exactly sure why I started writing this, but there you go. This is my first StanXCartman fic and I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue it or not it's just something that popped into my head. Anyway technically it's both a StanXCartman and KyleXCartman and since I like both couples I have no idea how to end this. Oh well I'll just write and see what happens.


	2. Confronting Cartman

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Once classes were over for the day Kenny started making his way towards Cartman's house since he never showed for the rest of his classes. As soon as he arrived he knocked on the door and waited until Cartman eventually opened it. Cartman frowned slightly as he let him in.

"Hey, Kenny. What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be hanging out either with the guys or making out with some chick." Cartman asked as he closed the door and went back to sitting on the couch and watching TV.

Kenny paused for a second with his hands in his pockets before answering.

"I think you know why I'm here, Cartman." Kenny told him watching as Cartman slightly winced.

Cartman didn't respond as he kept looking at the TV with his fists clenched at his sides feeling a little nervous. Kenny sighed as he moved in front of the TV blocking his view.

"Move, Kenny I'm trying to watch TV." Cartman said not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was about with Stan and Wendy and don't play dumb because I know you know what I'm talking about." Kenny demanded crossing his arms and looking at him with a serious look on his face.

Cartman sighed as he relaxed his hands and looked at him before standing up and walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Kenny followed him and watched as he grabbed a coke from the refrigerator and opened it before turning to face him with a serious look on his face.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea what that was I just…" Cartman took a deep breath in then let it out and took a sip of his coke, "I don't know what came over me it just sort of happened."

"What sort of happened? Cartman you were just saying that they were nothing but stupid fucking hippies and then once you saw them going at it you gave WENDY that hateful glare."

Cartman shook his head as he set his coke down and looked at Kenny annoyed.

"No I gave them BOTH that look. Fucking hippies shouldn't be doing that in the hallways where people can see."

Kenny snorted.

"Yeah right then why did you run away? You could have just made fun of them like you usually would do so what's going on?"

Cartman growled.

"Nothing forget about it, Kenny."

Kenny didn't say anything for a few seconds as Cartman picked up his coke and took another drink from it.

"…Do you like Stan?" Kenny asked.

Cartman, caught by surprise, spit out the small amount of coke that he was just about to swallow and looked at him in horror.

"Are you fucking crazy, Kenny?! I hate that fucking hippie!" Cartman practically yelled making Kenny roll his eyes.

"Then when was the last time you actually insulted him and MEANT it?" Kenny asked.

Whenever Cartman insulted either him or Kyle it was always in a hateful way, but with Stan, whenever he did insult him, it wasn't as hateful. Cartman opened his mouth then closed it actually having to think about when the last time was when he did insult Stan. Cartman gritted his teeth.

"Look whether I insult him or not doesn't change the fact that I hate him. For god's sake he's almost as bad as Khal!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How? It's not like you two are constantly fighting like you and Kyle are."

"No, but Stan is always the one Khal goes to talk to since they're freakin fags! I mean you don't see anyone else hanging around each other like those two queers do!" Cartman replied getting agitated that they were even having this conversation in the first place.

Kenny sighed shaking his head.

"If Stan had a thing for Kyle don't you think he'd be with him and not with Wendy? Dude, he's been in love with her all our lives." Kenny said.

Cartman snorted.

"And yet he still doesn't learn that she's a fucking slut. I bet you anything she's cheating on Stan and doesn't even know it. Fucking whore…" Cartman whispered that last part.

"So you'd rather have him be with a different girl?" Kenny asked trying to see if he can get a reaction out of him.

"Hell no! All girls are fucking sluts! He should just hang around with us and forget about ever dating another girl!" Cartman replied fuming slightly.

"Dude why do you even care?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't."

"Then why are you trying so hard to convince yourself that he shouldn't date other girls or if he were to turn gay not be with Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"Because he shouldn't! For one if he and Khal started to date it would just get on everyone's nerves!" Cartman replied.

'More like your nerves.' Kenny thought to himself.

"…and two Stan doesn't need to get any closer to Khal than he already is now! Any closer and you might as well call them conjoined twins!" Cartman said taking a drink of his coke and trying to calm down.

"Cartman, seriously I think you need to chill. What Stan and Kyle does really isn't up to you. It's their choice on whether or not they want to date certain people even if it's each other."

This made Cartman slam his coke down on the table next to him making the rest of his drink spill all over the table and onto the floor. He didn't say anything however as he felt himself shake with anger and started making his way towards his bedroom. Kenny followed him and kept talking.

"Is this really just about Stan dude or is Kyle involved in this somehow?" Kenny asked as Cartman stopped walking and turned to face him angrily.

"Kenny, get the fuck out of my house! I am not talking to you about this anymore!"

"Fine, but I just thought you should know that I know all about your secret crush on Kyle as well."

Cartman's eyes went wide as he felt his face burn up.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I don't have a thing going with that stupid kike!"

"Uh huh sure so every time you and Kyle fight and you guys start rolling around on the floor you getting turned on by it is just my imagination?" Kenny said trying hard not to laugh at the look that Cartman was giving him.

"I-I wasn't turned on by it! It was probably just hot outside or something…" Cartman mumbled.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. You're just in denial over the fact that you like both Stan and Kyle, who you keep callings fags but really who is the fag now?" Kenny smirked watching as Cartman grew angrier.

"GODDAMMIT, KENNY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Cartman yelled not caring that most of the neighborhood most likely heard that.

"Jesus fatass it's not like its new or anything, dude. We've always known you were gay since you've never shown much interest in girls."

"I'M NOT A FAG YOU POOR PIECE OF CRAP!" Cartman yelled tightening his hands into fists shaking with rage, "If you keep saying that I am I'm going to fucking kill you!"

"Fine dude be in denial all you want but I know the truth since there's been quite a few times where I've really wondered to myself if you really liked Stan or Kyle like that at all." Kenny said before turning around and heading towards the door.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cartman asked a little bit curious on where he was going with this.

Kenny stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Think about it dude why would you insult me, Kyle and Wendy so badly, but with Stan not so much. You even rip on Butters more than him and then there was that Christmas story you made about him back in the 4th grade. Why would you make up a story like that and put him as the main character and not you? You even gave him a happy ending."

Cartman was about to say something but Kenny cut him off.

"Then when Kyle and his family was in San Francisco during that smug storm you went out of your way to save them. Care to tell me why?" Kenny asked.

Cartman looked horrified as he struggled for words.

"…How did you…?"

"Butters told me."

Cartman sighed shaking his head.

"I'm going to fucking kill Butters. He wasn't supposed to say anything!" Cartman said growling slightly

Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at him seriously.

"You're not going to kill Butters. Listen I wont mention this to anyone especially Kyle. I figure that that's your job." Kenny told him.

Cartman didn't say anything as he figured that he probably could trust Kenny since it's not like he was a blabbermouth or anything. Cartman sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

Kenny nodded and started heading back towards the door.

"Cartman?" Kenny said not turning to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"If I were you I'd give it some thought about your relationship with both Stan and Kyle. Who knows maybe you thinking about it for once will actually help you in the future."

Cartman frowned not sure where Kenny was going with this.

"What do you mean?" Cartman asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you later." Kenny replied before walking out the door.

Cartman continued staring at the door for a few more seconds before sighing and heading back up to his room. He knew that Kenny was right about him but he didn't want to admit that to anyone let alone himself and of course that conversation he had with Kenny was only going to make him think more about his relationship with the other guys.

'Somehow I don't think I'm gunna get any sleep tonight.' Cartman thought to himself.

Author's notes: Believe it or not another chapter in just a couple of days after I posted the first chapter. So just a heads up I tend to be lazy or not inspired at all that chances are the story will most likely end up discontinued at some point, but I don't know yet. I still have a Left 4 Dead fic that I still have to finish and I'm lagging so badly on that. Also this story might lean more on StanxCartman but Kyle will still be in here getting so jealous that it'll be funny to me anyway. Also thanks for the support so far I really appreciate it and sorry if the story doesn't turn out the way you wanted it's just kinda what I wanted to write about.


	3. Stan Wants to Talk

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Later that evening after Cartman had finished having dinner he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at his phone to see who was trying to contact him and to his surprise it was Stan sending him a text.

"I wonder what he wants." Cartman whispered as he checked the text.

_"Just letting you know that you're going to have to have your mom take you to school tomorrow because Wendy mentioned earlier that she needed a ride tomorrow for school so I'm going to go pick her up and take her."_ Stan's text read.

Cartman sighed not totally surprised since this usually happened at least twice a week as he responded.

_"Alright fine. Did you tell Kenny and Khal?"_Cartman asked.

Cartman waited a few seconds before Stan responded.

_"Yeah they know already dude. Listen if it's not too much to ask I need to talk to you in person. Can you meet me tomorrow during lunch in front of our classroom?" _

Cartman froze when he read those words.

"Aw crap he's probably wondering what was up with me today unless Kenny told him, but I don't think he did." Cartman said to himself frowning slightly wondering if he should go or not as he started to reply.

_"I don't know dude. You do realize you'd be making me skip the one part of the day that actually is alright."_

Cartman's phone dinged when he got Stan's reply.

_"It won't take that long, Cartman. I just need to ask you about something. If you don't want to do it I'll just come over tomorrow after school."_

Cartman sighed as he replied.

_"Ok fine tomorrow during lunch is ok." _

_"Great I'll see you then."_

Cartman put his phone back in his pocket and went upstairs to his bedroom.

'At least chances are someone will most likely interrupt us while we're talking.' Cartman thought to himself as he felt himself get nervous about being alone with Stan even if it was just for a few minutes.

Once Cartman entered his room he sat down on his bed and stared at the floor wondering what on earth he was going to say to him. After that conversation he had with Kenny earlier even he was starting to wonder if he actually had feelings for Stan. The way Kenny made it sound it seemed as though it was completely obvious or at least to those who bothered to pay attention like Kenny anyway. Cartman continued to think about it for the next few minutes.

"I guess I can see how I can possibly like Stan, but what's up with accusing me of liking Khal too?" Cartman whispered frowning slightly, "I mean we HATE each other so how…?"

The situation back in 4th grade during that whole smug storm had definitely proven to him that he needed Kyle in his life and Stan was even the one who told him that. Of course this only confused him more since he realized that if he hadn't had done what he did Stan would have been heartbroken and Cartman winced when he saw the image of Stan crying come into his head.

'So looks like you were worried about both of them.' A random thought crossed his mind.

Cartman rolled his eyes as he laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Aw shut up." Cartman said to himself.

For the rest of the night he couldn't seem to stop thinking about how much Stan and Kyle has influenced his life. For Kyle he even remembered that whole imagination land incident where Kyle practically died. Cartman winced still remembering exactly how that happened and he felt when Kyle did die that even to this day he didn't even know why he cared that much about him especially since on more than one occasion before he kept telling himself and the others that he wouldn't care if Kyle did die and even wished that he had AIDS. Cartman was becoming more disturbed when he even remembered when Kyle saved him from drowning and also saved him from being raped by that thing that came from Jersey. Even the idea of it raping him sent shivers down his spine.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? He's just a fucking Jew!" Cartman said trying to convince himself that he hated him, but it was hard with all these memories that came back up when he thought about his relationship with Kyle.

With Stan there was one time that he remembered so clearly and was amazed that Stan didn't tell Kyle right away about it. Both he and Stan had stolen someone's boat and drove it into the dam, breaking it, and flooding an entire town. Stan of course was freaking out and Cartman was all like don't tell anybody especially Kyle and Stan had a few opportunities to do so, but didn't until the entire town of South Park thought the world was ending. Cartman snorted thinking 'fricken idiots.'

When Kenny mentioned the Christmas story Cartman honestly had no idea how to answer that one. Thinking back on it now even he was surprised that he wrote a story based on Stan and not on himself taking over the town and having every present to himself and no one else and making fun of the fact that his friends can't have any because they're all his. He knew he could write a story based on himself but why he didn't he had no idea and it was bothering him to realize that he did something without really knowing why. There were most likely other memories that had shown that he had liked Kyle or Stan but Cartman was too tired to come up with another one so before going to bed he decided to play his Xbox for a little while.

The next morning once both he and his mother were finished getting ready they got in the car and she drove him to school. Once Cartman got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the school he saw that Kenny, Kyle and Butters were waiting for him.

"Why hey there, Eric." Butters said smiling as soon as Cartman had reached them.

Cartman sighed before looking at him.

"Hey, Butters. What are you guys still doing here?"

"We're waiting for Stan to get here fatass!" Kyle said glaring at him.

"AY! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not fat you stupid Jew!" Cartman yelled at him before frowning, "Stan's not here yet?"

"Well actually he's pulling up right now, Eric. Look." Butters pointed out making Cartman turn his head to see Stan driving up and parking his car.

Cartman watched feeling jealous as both Stan and Wendy exited the car and Stan immediately put his arm around her waist making her giggle as they made their way towards them.

"Hey there, Stan. Wendy." Kenny said once they reached them.

"Hey guys." Wendy smiled at them.

"Yeah, hey." Stan replied immediately making eye contact with Cartman before turning his attention to Kyle who was shaking with anger making Stan frown slightly, "Something wrong, Kyle?"

Kyle gritted his teeth before turning around and walking away mumbling something under his breath. Stan raised an eyebrow figuring he'll ask him about it later.

"Ok well I better head to class then. See you guys later!" Butters said before making his way towards the school.

Kenny looked at Cartman for a few seconds before following after Butters. Stan sighed and turned to face Wendy.

"Go ahead and go to class, Wendy. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." Stan told her.

"Ok try not to take too long class starts in less than ten minutes." Wendy said before giving him a kiss and walking away, but not before giving Cartman a dirty look.

"Whore." Cartman mumbled under his breath glaring back at her.

Stan watched Wendy leave then turned his full attention to Cartman.

"It's good to see that you came today, Cartman. I thought that most likely you would have skipped to try and avoid me."

Cartman waited a few seconds before responding trying hard to not look him in the eyes with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not avoiding you." Cartman said.

Stan folded his arms in front of him and looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"Only when Kyle and Kenny are around you're not. Seriously dude you've been acting really weird lately care to tell me why?"

Cartman started feeling really uncomfortable as he started shifting restlessly.

"I thought we weren't going to talk until lunch." Cartman responded.

Stan raised an eyebrow as he started to get just a little bit worried.

"You're not even looking at me. Did I do something to get you mad at me? Is this about Wendy? Do you like her?" Stan asked.

That made Cartman look at him with a horrified look on his face.

"Hell no, dude! I hate that fucking bitch! She's nothing but a slut, Stan and I can't see what on earth you see in her!" Cartman yelled.

Stan didn't say anything which really surprised Cartman since Stan would always defend her when Cartman said something bad about her.

"…So it's about me then? If it's not about Wendy then what did I do?" Stan asked feeling hurt.

Cartman winced at the look Stan was giving him. He always knew that Stan was the emotional one and didn't like it when his relationship with his friends started to go bad, but Cartman technically was never really considered a friend of Stan's was he? Cartman felt his face heat up at how close they were to each other and everyone else already seemed to have made their way to class already.

"I gotta go!" Cartman said before turning around and running towards the school.

Author's note: Yes I know there's not a lot of Kyle in here but I will try to put more of him in later chapters. I'm actually liking how this is coming out so far and here I thought it wasn't going to be that good since I really don't know how to end this and I usually know how to end a story before beginning it or at least know what specific part I want to put in the story and make it head in that direction. Anyways I appreciate any follows, favorites or especially reviews that you give me. It really helps to keep me interested in continuing this story as soon as I can whereas if I didn't have the support I would still update just not at a fast pace as I did these first three chapters so once again thanks for the support it means a lot!


	4. Cartman's Confession

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

During class Cartman still felt very nervous about how he had reacted when Stan had talked to him earlier. He wasn't really paying attention to the teacher since he kept fidgeting and tightening his fists knowing that Stan was obviously not going to leave him alone so easily especially since Cartman just ran away from him.

'Jesus christ couldn't you have just acted like it wasn't a big deal? All you had to do was tell him how much of a wuss he was being and then leave but instead all you said was I gotta go.' Cartman thought to himself sighing as he tried to get himself to calm down.

Kyle obviously knew something was wrong with Cartman since he kept glancing at him all through class.

'What the hell is wrong with him? He hardly fights with me anymore or at least in the way where we actually continue to argue for awhile and he's even acting strange around Stan. Is he plotting something?' Kyle thought to himself frowning slightly knowing that if he was why would Stan be a part of it? Wouldn't it involve Kyle instead?

The more Kyle thought about it the more confused he was especially with how he was feeling about all of this. Just the idea of Cartman fighting more with Stan was disturbing to him and he had no idea why until a random thought popped into his head.

'He doesn't like Stan does he?'

This made Kyle freeze in shock with a horrified look on his face as the more he thought about it the more it became clear.

'Fuck is that why Cartman has been acting weird lately?' Kyle thought as he looked over at Cartman who still looked nervous.

Kyle felt himself start to get jealous at the idea of Cartman and Stan hanging out despite the fact that he knew Stan didn't like Cartman that way…Did he? Stan hadn't exactly talked about Wendy like the way he used to in elementary school but that didn't mean that his and Wendy's relationship was bad. It probably just meant that Stan wanted to keep his relationship with Wendy a secret or at least to himself. Kyle knew that Wendy had never exactly been faithful to Stan all these years but that never stopped Stan from loving her this entire time did it? This really made him wonder about Stan's relationship with Wendy. Kyle hadn't realized that the bell just rang signaling the end of class until he saw that everyone was starting to leave. He hurriedly put his stuff back in his backpack and hurried after Cartman.

"Cartman!" Kyle yelled out as he ran after him and quickly grabbed Cartman's arm making him jump slightly and turn to face him.

Cartman sighed hoping that Kyle hadn't noticed how nervous he was, but already knowing full well that he most likely did.

"What do you want, Khal? Next class starts in like ten minutes." Cartman said not wanting to look him in the eye.

Kyle gritted his teeth already feeling angry that Cartman didn't want to talk to him.

"We need to talk. Now." Kyle told him as he forcefully pulled him towards the closest bathroom and locked the door.

"What is it now you stupid jew? Last time I checked I haven't done anything to you so what's this all about?" Cartman asked trying to look and sound annoyed but felt his face start to heat up as Kyle turned around and glared at him.

"What do you mean 'what's this all about?' Cartman you've been acting really weird lately in case you hadn't noticed!" Kyle yelled making Cartman wince slightly.

Cartman started feeling nervous trying to figure out what he was going to say to him.

"No I haven't, Khal. You're just imagining things." Cartman replied trying hard to convince both Kyle and himself that he wasn't acting strange.

Kyle obviously saw right through his lie as he grabbed Cartman by his shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"Yes you are fatass! You're acting weird even now since for some reason you wont even look me in the eye and every time we've gotten into an argument you would suddenly drop it and change the subject! WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO FIGHT BACK AND INSULT ME?!" Kyle yelled so loud that he wouldn't be surprised if someone knocked on the door and asked if he was ok.

Cartman didn't know how to respond since even he could see that the way he was acting was way off from how he acted before. He didn't even know why he was suddenly feeling this way, but he wasn't angry anymore like he was when he was a kid and this was starting to freak him out possibly more than finding out he liked Stan and Kyle. Kyle started shaking with anger as he realized that Cartman wasn't going to respond to him as he tightened his hold on Cartman's shirt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Cartman?!" Kyle asked.

Cartman waited a few seconds before responding trying to sound as harsh as he could.

"Just fuck off you fucking jew! You've never cared about me before so why start now? If I were you I'd be glad that this 'fucking fatass' as you call me doesn't want to hang around you anymore."

Kyle's eyes went wide unable to grasp what he just heard as he felt himself start to feel hurt at what Cartman just said. Cartman just looked at him with a serious expression on his face but in his eyes it showed that he was hurt and obviously lying about the fact that he didn't want to hang out with him anymore. Cartman knew Kyle didn't care, but that didn't stop Cartman from feeling hurt and even if Kyle were to like him the way Cartman likes him their relationship would be nothing but constant fighting and arguing. At least with Stan he had a chance so in a way this was his way of choosing one over the other. Cartman moved past Kyle and was about to unlock and open the door, but Kyle grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face him.

"No." Kyle said seriously growing more angry each second, "NO!"

Cartman frowned as he raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth Kyle was going on about.

"Let go of me, Khal." Cartman said trying to yank his arm away but Kyle held tightly.

"NO! You're probably just plotting something either against me, my religion or some other person or group of people you don't like and I'm not going to fall for your tricks!"

"What tricks?" Cartman asked, "Khal I'm being serious here."

"No you're not! Your only saying that you don't want to hang out with me because you got something big going on and you don't want me finding out about it, but guess what? I'm on to you already fat boy!" Kyle yelled before letting go of Cartman's wrist and unlocking and opening the door.

Cartman sighed as he watched Kyle head off towards their next class.

"Stubborn little jew!" Cartman whispered to himself completely surprised that Kyle didn't believe him or didn't want to believe him as he followed after him.

For the last two classes before lunch Kyle kept glancing in Cartman's direction making sure he wasn't doing anything funny. Cartman sighed feeling annoyed and yet at the same time felt himself turning red at the fact that Kyle wouldn't stop staring at him. Of course once lunch came around he'd have another thing to worry about since he knew that Stan was obviously still expecting him to show up in front of the classroom that they were both in. Once the bell rang Cartman sighed as he collected his things and put them in his backpack.

'It might be easier to just move to a different city instead of having to deal with Kyle and Stan.' Cartman thought already feeling tired from being in school, mostly due to Kyle.

As he was making his way out the door Kenny was already waiting for him outside his classroom having finished with his class five minutes earlier and decided to wait for Kyle and Cartman, but mostly Cartman.

"Hey there, dude. You doing alright?" Kenny asked once he saw Cartman leave the classroom.

"Oh hey, Kenny. Yeah I'm just a little stressed is all." Cartman replied as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"Is it Stan or Kyle that's stressing you out?" Kenny asked making Cartman go bright red.

"Ay! It could be schoolwork you know."

Kenny snorted shaking his head.

"Yeah right one look at you and I can already tell it's both of them."

Cartman looked at him annoyed.

"What makes you so sure you poor piece of crap?"

Kenny shrugged.

"Call it an educated guess?"

Cartman looked at him for a few seconds before sighing knowing that Kenny most likely spied on him. Just as they entered the cafeteria Cartman automatically spotted Stan who had also seen him and was walking in his direction. Kenny put a hand on Cartman's shoulder and looked at him.

"Let me know how this goes. I'm dying to know." Kenny laughed as Cartman glared at him before making his way to get food.

Cartman tried to remain calm as Stan finally reached him.

"Well I'm surprised you're still here, Cartman. I thought for sure I would have to stop by your house just to get a chance to actually talk to you." Stan said crossing his arms.

Cartman turned bright red as he barely managed to get out.

"I'm here ain't I?" Cartman said very nervously.

Stan gave Cartman a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah dude let's head over to the classroom so we can talk in private. No one is in there right now so it's perfect." Stan told him as they both made their way towards the classroom.

As soon as they arrived Stan opened the door and shut it as soon as Cartman entered. Cartman sat down on the nearest desk and watched as Stan just leaned against the wall next to the door looking at him with a curious look on his face.

"So…about earlier…" Stan started to say.

Cartman swallowed as he forced himself to speak.

"I would've continued talking to you, but we were going to be late for class so…" Cartman replied trying to convince Stan that, that's all that was.

Stan however didn't buy it.

"We had like ten minutes dude and then you ran off like I was about to say or do something you didn't like."

Cartman's whole face turned red and was glad that the room was at least a little bit dark since the curtains to the windows were down and the lights were off.

"I-It wasn't like that. I just forgot that I borrowed Butters notes on some homework and I needed to return them to him." Cartman said coming up with an excuse that he thought would work on Stan.

Unfortunately it didn't. Stan sighed and took a seat next to Cartman making Cartman turn to face him. Stan waited a few seconds before asking.

"Do you hate me, Cartman?"

Cartman looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't hate you, Stan."

Stan frowned already knowing that when they were kids Cartman always openly admitted that he hated both Stan and Kyle so this confused Stan because he couldn't tell if Cartman was lying or not.

"But when we were kids you always said…"

"I know and I'm sorry. You and Kyle were always hanging out and calling each other 'super best friends' so I assumed there was more there considering how much time you guys spent with each other." Cartman admitted, "I didn't hate you, Stan. I was just jealous."

Stan's eyes grew wide unable to believe he heard what he heard. Did Eric Cartman just apologize to him? Stan blinked before asking another question.

"Well, what about Wendy?" Stan asked making Cartman frown.

"What about her?"

"Did you always hate her or…"

Cartman sighed as he stood up and made his way to the front of the room making Stan follow him. He took a deep breath in then let it out before turning to face Stan.

"I didn't always hate her. I just never thought much of her to begin with then you had to go and have a crush on her and I guess that's when it started."

Stan couldn't be more surprised than he was right now. Eric Cartman was actually opening up and coming clean about how he really felt. It took a minute for Stan to register what he had been told so far before asking again.

"But the way you're acting now you said it had nothing to do with her so is this about…"

Stan's look was a look of surprise the moment he figured out what was going on and he felt himself turn bright red. The way Cartman kept messing with Kyle and Wendy it just made sense. Stan struggled to ask another question.

"S-So then your fights with Kyle and Wendy…"

Cartman didn't say anything. He just looked at Stan with a sad look on his face.

"I have to go." Cartman said as he walked past Stan putting a hand on Stan's shoulder and gently squeezed it before leaving.

Stan just stood there completely taken aback with his entire face still completely red.

Author's note: Ok so this chapter came out a little longer than I planned sort of, but I am glad that I managed to put in the scene with Cartman and Stan in here. I was tempted to wait until next chapter but I said aw forget it I can make this chapter a little longer. Anyway once again thanks for the support it really helps. Also no there isn't going to be any StanxKyle in this fic for one I'm not exactly a fan of the couple so this is strictly an Eric Cartman centered fic mostly. Anyway I hope you like the story so far and I'll continue to be thinking about how I want to continue with this story until then later.


	5. The Cafeteria Scene

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Cartman made his way back towards the cafeteria and went to get food before he took a seat next to Kenny who had been saving him a seat the entire time Cartman was with Stan and Kenny looked at him curiously as soon as Cartman sat down; expecting him to tell him what had happened. Cartman tried to ignore him but after taking a few bites out of his pizza, Kenny was still staring at him making Cartman feel uncomfortable and annoyed.

"What?" Cartman asked turning his head to look at him with an annoyed look on his face.

Kenny rolled his eyes as he looked at him.

"You know what, Cartman. What happened between you and Stan? Did you tell him how you feel?" Kenny smirked when he saw Cartman's face turn a bright red as well as he started shifting uncomfortably.

"…Kinda." Cartman replied feeling his face burn as well as feeling embarrassed about the fact that he had no way of hiding anything from Kenny.

Kenny frowned.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Kenny asked.

"Well…all I did was just answer his questions." Cartman replied looking away from him and trying so hard not to go into any details.

Kenny sighed shaking his head.

"Dude, what kind of questions did he ask you?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it Kenny. Let's just say he at least has an idea about why I've been acting weird lately." Cartman said looking slightly worried about how Stan might be feeling right now.

"So he at least thinks you like him?" Kenny asked.

"Well it was kinda implied."

Kenny sighed.

"So you didn't actually tell him. Dude there's no reason for you to be afraid of telling him how you feel."

Cartman turned back to look at him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You can't be serious, Kenny. For one he's straight, two don't you remember who I am and three even if Stan was gay I seriously doubt he'd go out with me considering who I am." Cartman told him.

"Cartman, Stan doesn't hate like you like Kyle does. Now if Kyle was the person you were asking out that would be a totally different thing." Kenny said making Cartman roll his eyes.

"I doubt it considering they're each others 'super best friends' so basically whatever Kyle feels Stan's gotta feel it too." Cartman said taking another bite of his pizza feeling completely uncomfortable about the fact that Stan knows how he feels about him and yet is Kyle's best friend.

"That's not necessarily the case, Cartman. I think you should try talking to him again." Kenny told him looking at him seriously.

"But he's with Wendy he's not going to break up with her just because…"

Kenny snorted as he went back to eating the rest of his meal.

"That relationship is never going to last. Stan's going to eventually figure out that Wendy isn't the one he wants to be with."

"How are you so sure Kenny?" Cartman asked looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"Trust me I pay attention to things even if you guys think that all I'm thinking about is having sex with girls." Kenny replied looking back at him.

Cartman was about to say something but Kenny interrupted.

"…and no Stan's not going to go for Kyle. That would just make their friendship extremely weird and awkward since neither one of them even thinks of the other one like that anyway."

Kenny was dead serious about what he just said that Cartman decided to just trust Kenny on what he was saying.

"Well ok but I don't see how that's going to improve my chances any." Cartman said as he out his coca-cola bottle from his backpack and took a drink from it.

"Just talk to Stan again and this time you should actually tell him how you feel instead of trying to hide it." Kenny told him.

Cartman sighed and nodded.

"Ok I'll try." Cartman said.

"You'll try what, fatass?"

Kenny and Cartman turned their heads and saw that Kyle had shown up with food and decided to sit across the table from Cartman. Kyle glared at him thinking that Cartman was up to something.

"Nothing you stupid jew. It's between me and Kenny." Cartman replied glaring back.

Kyle rolled his eyes and looked at Kenny expecting him to tell him.

"It really is nothing Kyle so don't worry about it." Kenny said before taking another bite of his food.

"Kenny, it's Cartman. He's always up to fucking something and with that 'I'll try' shit sounds like he's going to do something. So what is it?" Kyle gritted his teeth and went back to glaring at Cartman.

Cartman rolled his eyes as he took another drink of his coke not bothering to answer.

"Cartman." Kyle growled.

"I already told you, Khal nothing! Jesus Christ why can't you just leave me alone?" Cartman asked after having put his coke down and looked at him clearly annoyed.

Kyle looked at him with his mouth agape.

"Leave you alone? LEAVE YOU ALONE?!"

Cartman sighed rubbing the back of his neck feeling stressed that Kyle was still trying to figure out what was going on with him. Kenny however looked on in interest between Kyle exploding with anger and Cartman looking annoyed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS STARTS SHIT WITH ME REMEMBER?" Kyle yelled making everyone turn to look at them.

"Oh great they're at it again." Craig sighed who had been sitting at a table that was only two tables away from theirs.

"Kyle, dude calm down. You're making everyone look over here." Kenny said looking at him worriedly.

Cartman looked at Kyle calmly and with a serious look on his face.

"Why do you even care, Khal?" Cartman asked.

This made Kyle look at him with a surprised and slightly red face.

"What are you talking about, fatass?" Kyle asked.

"Ever since we were kids you've ALWAYS tried to stop me from doing something I shouldn't be doing. Of course it always backfires, but still every time I wanted to do something that you didn't like you'd always try to find a way to stop me even though most of the time you knew it wouldn't work."

"That's because you're a fucking fatass who doesn't know how to care for anyone but himself! As long as other people are suffering and you're not that makes you happy!" Kyle replied glaring angrily at him.

Cartman waited for a few seconds before asking.

"So then when I said I didn't want to hang out with you anymore why didn't you just let me leave?"

"Because it's obvious that you're fucking up to something that's why!"

"Khal, when was the last time I actually tried to make other people's lives suffer or anything that would benefit me?"

Kyle was about to respond but when he thought about it the more he realized that Cartman was right. The last time Cartman did anything like that was in elementary school. Kyle gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly at his sides.

"That doesn't prove anything asshole! For all we know you were just waiting for the right time to get the better over us; to make us believe that you changed or something and then try to pull off something where even I can't see coming because you decided you wanted to stop hanging out with me! I'm not falling for that!" Kyle replied.

Kenny raised an eyebrow at Kyle wondering why on earth he was trying so hard to convince himself that Cartman was still the same kid that he was in elementary school. Even Kenny could see that Cartman changed a lot since then; not being as mean or judgmental on other people as he was when he was a kid. The whole cafeteria was silent until…

"Kyle?"

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman turned their heads and watched as Stan made his way towards them looking extremely worried. Cartman felt his face heat up and his heart started beating slightly faster than normal as he quickly started to get up and move away. Kyle growled.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kyle ran at Cartman and tackled him to the floor. He started punching and kicking him as they started rolling around on the floor making those that were close to them get out of their seats and move away.

"Get off me you fucking kike!" Cartman yelled as his fist made contact with Kyle's cheek.

"Fuck you, fatass!" Kyle yelled back as he punched him back.

Stan was wide eyed as both he and Kenny went towards them and pulled Kyle off of Cartman.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Stan said as he struggled to pull Kyle further away from Cartman.

"Let me go, Stan!" Kyle yelled struggling to get out of his grip.

Kenny held out his hand to Cartman which he gladly accepted and was pulled to his feet. As soon as they were out of earshot Stan turned Kyle around to face him.

"Kyle, what the hell was that all about?" Stan asked.

"What do you think, Stan? It's Cartman being an asshole as always!" Kyle replied still angry at the fact that Stan pulled him away from Cartman.

"Well, what did he say, dude?" Stan asked frowning slightly.

"Nothing! Dude, he's plotting something I just know it!" Kyle said.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Plotting what? He usually tells us what he's going to do before he does it, Kyle."

Kyle shook his head and looked at him.

"No, dude. This is different. This time he's not wanting to come clean about what he's going to do and apparently Kenny is in on it and even he wont tell me. He said it was nothing!" Kyle said growing angrier.

"Maybe I should talk to Kenny. Kyle, I don't think Cartman's up to anything. It's probably just…"

Kyle looked at Stan shocked unable to hear what he was saying.

"You don't seriously believe that do you, Stan? It's Eric fucking Cartman for god's sake!"

Stan put his hands in his pockets and just looked at him worried.

"Listen, Kyle. Why don't you just stay away from him from now on. You're putting yourself under too much stress over what you think he might be doing."

"Hell no, Stan! If I did that Cartman will get away with whatever it is he's planning to do! I'm just going to keep an eye on him as often as I can just to make sure he doesn't do anything suspicious." Kyle replied.

Stan sighed shaking his head.

"Alright, Kyle but I still think you're just wasting your time. I think Cartman's changed for the better."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at him feeling himself grow slightly jealous of the fact that Stan seems to think that Cartman has become a better person.

"What makes you say that?" Kyle asked.

Stan started to turn red.

"N-Nothing. Forget it. I still need to grab myself something to eat before class so I'll see you in a bit." Stan said before rushing back towards the cafeteria making Kyle start to wonder what was going on with him.

Just as Stan turned the corner he accidentally bumped into someone making him fall down.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Stan said as he slowly got back up only to find himself face to face with Cartman.

Stan felt his whole face burn when he realized that he and Cartman were close enough to each other that they could kiss. Even Cartman was feeling extremely nervous having walked right into Stan and to make matters worse their bodies were almost pressed against each other to the point where Cartman was sure he could feel the heat coming from Stan's face making himself also turn red.

"I-It's ok. I was just about to see if you were…um…going to…have lunch."

Cartman could feel his face getting hotter as well as the nervous feeling in his stomach grow more intense as he hadn't realized that he was leaning towards Stan and was making his way to pressing his lips towards Stan's. At the last second Stan jumped and ran off accidentally running into someone with a lunch tray making them drop their food. He quickly said he was sorry and ran off again. Cartman didn't know whether to feel relieved or hurt as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and slowly made his way back to the cafeteria to finish eating his food. Hiding just behind the next corner of the hallway was Kyle who had seen the whole thing and was completely horrified at what he saw. His eyes were wide unable to process what he just saw.

'No…no fucking way…' Kyle thought completely in shock and without really realizing it also completely heartbroken.

Author's note: I am surprising myself yet again that I managed to post another chapter to this story. I thought for sure that by now I would start to lose interest in continuing this story or at least be too lazy to come up with another chapter but I did so there. Anyway once again thanks for all the support it really means a lot though I have to say coming up with new chapters is hard so yeah. Anyway chances are it looks like I'll update at least once a week (hopefully) so I can have a break and give me a little bit of time to come up with ideas for what will happen next though of course most of the time I come up with the ideas once I start writing so yeah. Anyway I'm grateful to you guys for at least reading this story and giving it a chance because sometimes I think that my stories just aren't as good as I think they are. Ok well bye.


	6. The Breakup

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Over the next couple of days Cartman had noticed that Stan hadn't been in school. He figured it was because of what almost happened between himself and Stan and was really worried about what Stan might be thinking right now.

'He hates me that's why he's not showing up for school.' Cartman thought sadly as once again he didn't see him anywhere as he made his way towards his first period classroom.

Cartman had also noticed that Kyle was acting really weird around him; not looking at him or even throwing a fit about what he thought Cartman might be up to. Cartman frowned wondering if the Jew finally got what he meant by leaving him alone.

'Man it feels really weird to not have Khal yelling at me like he always does.' Cartman thought as he entered the classroom and saw that everyone was there already including Kyle who still was refusing to look in his direction.

'This is going to be another long day. He's probably just got some sand in his vagina or something because most of the time he's yelling at me and the next he's ignoring me. He's almost like a freakin girl.' Cartman thought figuring that nothing was wrong with Kyle and was just going to ignore him.

Unfortunately for him he had classes with Kyle all day so for him it was more than awkward and uncomfortable to see Kyle not paying attention to him at all since he was the one who assumed that Cartman was planning something and would always try to find a way to stop him, but for some reason this time he was just ignoring him. By the time lunch rolled around Cartman decided that something was probably wrong seeing as Kyle had been like this for a couple of days already. As the bell rang for lunch he was about to try and talk to Kyle about what was going on with him, but the first thing Kyle did was pack up his things and then bolt right out of the classroom almost as if he knew what Cartman was thinking. Cartman sighed as he collected his things figuring he shouldn't worry about Kyle anymore and concentrate on worrying more about Stan. As soon as he was out the door Kenny was already waiting for him at the entrance to his classroom.

"Hey, Cartman. Do you know what's going on with Stan? He hasn't been in school lately and I'm starting to wonder if something's wrong." Kenny asked frowning as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

Cartman shrugged as they passed Craig who was standing in front of Tweek and was flipping off some guy who looked extremely angry.

"No idea, Kenny." Cartman replied worriedly, "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah I've tried both his cell and home phone numbers and he's not picking up his cell and his mom told me that he was sick." Kenny said obviously not buying what Mrs. Marsh had told him.

Cartman didn't respond as they reached the cafeteria and waited in line to get their lunch. Kenny waited until they got their food and made their way towards an empty table and sat down before asking.

"Did something happen between you and Stan?"

Cartman was about to respond but then all of a sudden yelling could be heard coming from the entrance to the cafeteria making Cartman frown as he recognized one of the voices.

"Save my seat will you? I'm going to see what's going on." Cartman told Kenny as he made his way to where the voices were coming from.

As soon as he exited the cafeteria and turned the corner he saw Wendy yelling at Stan who was rubbing the back of his neck completely stressing out as a group of people started gathering around them making Cartman try to get as close to them as possible to hear and see exactly what was going on.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing, Stan! Are you seriously breaking up with me?!" Wendy shrieked.

Everyone was silent as they watched Stan get more nervous.

"Wendy, can we do this somewhere else? Everyone is staring at us." Stan said wincing at the look and the tone of voice she was giving him.

"Fuck you, Stan! We are doing this right here right now!" Wendy replied growing angrier by the second, "Who is she, Stan? Who is this fucking whore that you're running off with?"

Cartman's eyes grew wide; unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing. Was Stan really breaking up with her? Stan sighed.

"I'm not running off with anyone. I just don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

Never in Cartman's wildest dreams did he think that this day was ever going to come as he watched with a look of amusement on his face as he saw Wendy's face turn bright red. No one had ever dumped Wendy Testaburger before. It was always her who did the dumping. Everyone kept staring amazed that those words came out of Stan Marsh's mouth.

"Don't fucking lie, Stan! There's no way that you would dump me unless there was another girl that you liked more so spill it! WHO. IS. SHE?" Wendy said through gritted teeth.

Anybody in their right mind would know that when Wendy got like this it was best to not mess around with her. If Cartman thought the beating he got from Wendy in elementary school was bad it was going to be a hell of a lot worse especially if she found out it was him Stan was dumping her for…wait was it? Cartman thought for a few seconds wondering if it really was him that Stan was dumping Wendy for. He couldn't believe that, that's why Stan was breaking up with her. Stan just looked at her for a few seconds before replying.

"It's not a girl. It's a guy."

Everyone's, especially Cartman's eyes went wide. Stan wasn't being serious was he? He didn't just say…

"WHAT?!" Wendy screeched.

Stan was looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"You honestly didn't think that I didn't know about Matt did you?" Stan said making Wendy turn white as a sheet.

Cartman was totally caught by surprise his face a nice dark shade red as he realized that Stan wasn't talking about him. Everyone in the hallway just looked at Wendy half of them in surprise and the other half had already seen this coming. Wendy struggled to find her voice as she asked.

"H-How did you…?"

"You kidding? My friend Kenny has been good when it comes to paying attention to things believe it or not. Plus Butters and Jimmy said that they saw you making out with him in random places." Stan said with a look of disgust on his face, "Like I didn't see this coming at all."

Wendy's eyes were wide and full of hurt and regret.

"Stan I'm…"

"Don't, Wendy. You have never been faithful to me and even now I never expected to have a serious relationship with you knowing what kind of person you are. I'm sorry, but I'm done." Stan told her.

Wendy just stood there looking both shocked and hurt as Stan walked past her and made his way back to the entrance of the school having no desire to attend the rest of his classes for the day. Cartman just stood there in surprise unable to believe what he just saw even though he knew he saw it with his own two eyes. As the crowd dispersed he saw Bebe walk up to Wendy to try and comfort her as Wendy began to cry; falling to her knees as she did so. Cartman hadn't realized until everything was over and people began to disperse that Kyle was there and had been looking at him the entire time Wendy and Stan were talking. Cartman immediately felt uncomfortable from the look Kyle was giving him. Instead of asking him what his problem was, Cartman turned around and headed back towards the cafeteria. As soon as he sat back down next to Kenny to finally start eating his lunch Kenny turned to look at him having already eaten at least half of his food.

"So what happened?" Kenny asked looking at him.

Cartman struggled to find his voice as he replied.

"Stan just broke up with Wendy."

"Stan was here?" Kenny asked looking completely surprised.

Cartman nodded suddenly not feeling very hungry.

"So why did he break up with her?" Kenny asked wondering if it was because of Wendy cheating on him or if it was for a different reason.

"You know why, Kenny." Cartman said turning his head to look at him, "After all you were the one who told him about the guy who was banging his girlfriend."

"So this had nothing to do with…"

Cartman started looking and feeling extremely nervous making Kenny raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Cartman admitted, "The last time Stan was here I tried to…" his voice cut off.

This piqued Kenny's interest as he looked at him trying to get him to continue talking.

"You tried to…?"

Cartman lowered his voice so only Kenny could hear.

"I tried to kiss him."

Kenny smirked at Cartman's flushed face.

"Well, that is one way of telling him how you feel I suppose. I didn't know you were brave enough to try and pull something like that off."

Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Kenny."

"So that must be why Stan hasn't been in school. He's trying to avoid you." Kenny still had that amused look on his face as he said this to Cartman.

"He probably hates me now or something. Probably thinks I tried to rape him…" Cartman muttered looking away from Kenny.

Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I seriously doubt that, dude. Look I'm betting there was another reason he broke it off with Wendy besides her cheating on him."

Cartman raised an eyebrow as he turned back to look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude just go to his house after school and 'talk to him'. Most likely that means you'll have sex with him this time since last time I said it you tried to kiss him." Kenny laughed as he quickly got out of his seat and ran away from Cartman who was chasing after him muttering asshole under his breath.

Author's note: Believe it or not I think I have an idea about where I want to take this story and let's just say it's gonna get kinda bad. If you want me to give you a bit of a hint as to what's probably coming in the future all you gotta do is guess what character I'm going to put in the story and if you guess right I'll send you a private message if you want it. Anyway I'm a little too excited about my idea that I might post another chapter a little earlier than normal sometime this week, but it's not a guaranteed thing. So thanks everyone for reading my story as always and especially thanks to Suhamakitten for reviewing my story every time I update you have no idea how much it makes me smile to see that I got a new review. I was gonna make this chapter a little longer but I figured save it for next time anyway bye.


	7. Stan and Cartman Talk

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

As soon as school was out Cartman immediately made his way towards Stan's house, growing slightly more nervous the closer he got there. He figured that since Stan's parents weren't home and Shelly was most likely off hanging out with her friends that it would give him some alone time with Stan. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more nervous at the thought of being in Stan's house with no supervision. The moment he got there he took a deep breath in and then let it out before knocking on the door. He waited a few minutes before the door was pulled open revealing Stan who looked stressed.

"Oh hey, Cartman. Is Kyle and Kenny not with you?" Stan asked frowning slightly feeling weird about the fact that Cartman never came to his house alone and yet here he was apparently alone and still with his backpack on.

"No they're not. Not sure where Khal is he's been avoiding me lately and as for Kenny I think he went off to bang some random chick." Cartman replied not completely sure if that was true or not.

Stan chuckled as he let Cartman in and closed the door as soon as he entered.

"Is your sister home?" Cartman asked hoping that she wasn't around as he dropped his backpack next to the door.

"No she left a little while ago to go and hang out with her boyfriend." Stan told him, "Want something to drink?"

"Yeah thanks." Cartman said watching as Stan made his way towards the kitchen, "Shelly has a boyfriend?" he asked completely surprised.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either when she told us. Apparently she's been dating this guy for a couple of months now." Stan replied as he opened the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper, closing it and then made his way back towards Cartman.

"Have you guys met him yet?" Cartman asked as Stan held out the can towards him and he took it opening it and taking a drink from it.

Stan snorted.

"Hell no, dude. When my parents asked when they were going to meet him she made up some kind of excuse saying he was too busy or something. Not that I blame her for not wanting to introduce him to the family because even I can see that my parents are jacked up. I mean they're ok once in awhile, but lately even when we were younger they would have their moments of constantly fighting with each other even to the point of breaking up which happened at least twice before but they never actually got a divorce. Then if that wasn't bad enough you know how my dad is when it comes to Shelly. The last time Shelly had any kind of a boyfriend my dad 'accidentally' got him killed. It's like sometimes I think he's just plain stupid." Stan sighed remembering how his mom had told him the reason why Shelly had been upset during that time when his dad was all into going to and making a musical.

"Yeah sorry, Stan but your dad is kinda retarded." Cartman replied remembering how Randy had gotten drunk one time when he was supposed to have taken them home from karate practice.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that Cartman was completely right.

"So, uh anyway Cartman what are you doing here? You usually don't show up unless Kenny and Kyle is with you or they are already here." Stan asked looking at him.

Cartman looked at him for a few seconds before responding.

"I saw you at school earlier today breaking up with Wendy. That and you haven't been in school the last couple of days. You don't look sick to me…" Cartman said examining him.

Stan felt his face flush unable to believe that Cartman seemed like he was worried about him.

"Oh that. I was at home sick with the flu but today I feel much better." Stan replied trying to sound convincing.

Cartman raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Stan, even Kenny was worried that something might have been wrong with you since at the very least you would pick up your cell phone and talk to your friends even if you were sick unless of course you were in the hospital, but then your mom didn't say you were in the hospital so I'm assuming you were at home trying to avoid me."

Stan didn't respond as he felt himself start to get uncomfortable. He swallowed as he allowed Cartman to continue.

"Kenny told me that there was another reason why you broke it off with Wendy besides her cheating on you. Care to tell me what that reason is?" Cartman looking at him curiously.

Stan's eyes lowered to look at the floor, unable to look at Cartman directly in the eyes and silently cursing Kenny for paying attention to everything around him.

"Look, Cartman it's not that big of a deal so just drop it alright?" Stan replied.

Cartman looked at him with a frown on his face as he decided to just come out and be direct with him.

"A couple of days ago you seemed fine when we were talking about the reason why I was acting weird and then right after that…well…you know." Cartman blushed.

Of course Stan knew which was why his face was turning a very bright red when Cartman started to bring that up.

"I just wanted to know if the reason you broke up with Wendy was because…I mean I don't think it is, but I just have to know…did you break up with Wendy for me?" Cartman asked feeling the nervous feeling in his stomach grow as well as his face started heating up from just the idea of Stan picking him over Wendy, who he had loved for a very long time.

Stan couldn't seem to find his voice as he struggled to find the words that he needed to say. After waiting for a few seconds for a response Cartman shook his head.

"Forget it. I knew it couldn't be me I mean who in their right mind would choose me over a girl like Wendy especially you of all people who was so in love with her in elementary school. Sorry for wasting your time. I'm just gunna go. I figure tomorrow Khal's going to be all over my ass calling me a fag so…" Cartman said before turning to head back towards the door.

Not having taken more than two steps Cartman felt Stan grab a hold of his wrist (the one not holding the drink) making him stop in his tracks.

"Wait." Stan whispered still not looking at him as he bit his lip.

Cartman frowned as he turned his head to look at him wondering why he was stopping him from leaving. Stan could just as well tell Kyle about Cartman being gay and then both of them would make fun of him tomorrow about HIM being the fag and then everyone in school would know causing him to hate his life. After all this was a good opportunity for Stan to humiliate him in front of everyone or rather it be Kyle's big moment since he's the one who'd get the most out of Cartman suffering.

"Kenny was right. There was another reason why I broke it off with Wendy." Stan said as he let go of Cartman's wrist making Cartman turn around so he could actually look at him.

Cartman waited for Stan to continue curious to hear what Stan had to tell him.

"We should probably sit down." Stan told him motioning to sit on the couch.

Cartman followed Stan's lead and sat down next to him on the couch putting his drink down on the table next to them. Stan was feeling more and more uncomfortable with each passing second as took a breath in then let it out before looking at Cartman.

"Do you remember when Mr. Jefferson and his son Blanket first moved here?" Stan asked.

Cartman frowned wondering where this was going.

"Yeah Mr. Jefferson had a lot of awesome toys in his place he became like my best friend because of that. Why?" Cartman asked.

Stan sighed.

"Well you kept obsessing over him to the point where it was starting to creep me out. Remember that night when Mr. Jefferson snuck into my room because he wanted to play and then Kyle and Blanket showed up and then you?" Stan asked watching as Cartman nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well that night after you all decided you wanted to spend the night because Mr. Jefferson didn't want to go home I…." Stan sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "…I had a dream about you."

Cartman felt his face flush wondering what on earth he could have possibly dreamt about that involved him of all people.

"What was it about, Stan?" Cartman asked.

Stan winced not really wanting to think about the dream but knew that he had to tell Cartman about it.

"You and Mr. Jefferson were looking at each other all googly eyed and then well…you guys kissed."

Cartman blinked having not expected THAT at all.

"Uh, Stan?"

"Wait just let me finish." Stan cut him off, "After I had that dream I was obviously disturbed for awhile, but for a second just for a second I thought…" Stan took a deep breath in then let it out, "…I thought I felt myself get jealous."

Cartman's eyes grew wide completely surprised that Stan would even feel that way at all towards him.

"What?" Cartman barely managed to get out.

"I don't even know why, but at the time I thought I was having a psychotic breakdown or something because straight people don't normally have gay dreams of one of their friends making out with an older gay guy and worse yet feeling jealous!" Stan said not even wanting to know what Cartman was thinking right now, "So I tried telling myself that it meant nothing that it was a dream that I had only because of the way you were acting towards Mr. Jefferson and not because of something else."

"Something else?" Cartman asked.

Stan sighed before looking at Cartman.

"Cartman, I have never once thought of any of my guy friends like that and all of a sudden that dream happens and it makes me wonder about how I really feel. Sure I was in love with Wendy back then but now that I look back on it I didn't really spend a lot of time with her like I did with you, Kyle and Kenny."

"Good thing too. She wasn't worth you wasting your precious time over anyway." Cartman replied and for once not feeling embarrassed that he said it either.

Stan simply looked at him not realizing he was giving him a small smile. Cartman frowned wondering why he was smiling all of a sudden.

"Why are you smiling?" Cartman asked.

Stan shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just amazed about how right you were about her and how OBVIOUS you made it about how jealous you were of both her and Kyle. I'm sorry that I had no idea about how you felt until you finally told me."

"I DIDN'T want you to know. I was planning on keeping it to myself for the rest of my life but for some reason you decide that you want to ask me what's wrong. Why is that? I thought for sure that you hated me considering what I've done in the past." Cartman asked.

"I'm not Kyle dude. I don't see why you would think that I would feel exactly the same as he does." Stan replied.

"Because you're super best friends that's why!" Cartman retorted.

"That doesn't mean I side with him on what he thinks about you. I'll admit you've done some pretty awful stuff, but that doesn't mean I automatically have to hate you for it. I just wonder sometimes if there was a reason you did what you did before. Like if you were angry about something." Stan said looking at him worriedly, "Were you?"

Cartman flushed slightly not fully believing what he was hearing, but at the same time what Stan was saying seemed like it was turning out to be true.

"I guess I was. With the whole my mom's a slut, killing my own father, and having a fucking ginger asshole for a brother as well as feeling like no one really cared what happened to me I guess I just kinda snapped." Cartman admitted surprising himself that he was openly admitting this at all.

Stan looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Cartman."

Cartman shook his head as he looked down at the couch.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not as mad as I was back then."

"I can tell."

Cartman looked up and saw that Stan was looking at him seriously. He felt himself turning red before finally deciding to change the subject.

"So uh I see the Jew isn't here." Cartman said surprised.

Stan frowned slightly.

"Yeah he's been acting really weird around me lately."

This made Cartman look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't come over or even called. I've tried calling his house, but his mother always keeps saying that he's busy and when I try to go to his place his mom says he's not there. I've even called his cell and he's not answering." Stan said worriedly.

"That is weird. Why is Khal avoiding you? Did you two have a fight?" Cartman asked.

"No, dude and I'm starting to worry that something might be wrong. So you said earlier that he's avoiding you also?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, but that's nothing new. For some reason it feels different this time though." Cartman replied frowning.

"Kyle thinks that you're up to something, Cartman." Stan told him.

"I know he was confronting me about it a couple of days ago before you and I had that talk. I simply told him that I wasn't up to anything because he also asked what was wrong with me because he and I usually end up fighting, but lately I've been kinda dropping the fights." Cartman said making Stan look at him in surprise and completely confused.

"Why? You always used to rip on Kyle just for being Jewish. Cartman you…" Stan was surprised to find out just how much Cartman has changed, "…you're different."

Cartman smirked deciding that it was time to try and make Stan his since he already knew how he felt about him.

"Yeah? It's because I like you, Stan Marsh. A Lot. Whatever Wendy was thinking she was a complete idiot for cheating on you." Cartman told him as he leaned closer to Stan.

Stan felt his face turn a nice dark shade red not really sure if he should run away again or just sit there and let Cartman kiss him this time. He didn't have a whole lot of time to think so instead he didn't think about it and just sat there and waited. Cartman slowly pressed his lips towards Stan's until eventually they found themselves kissing each other. Surprised that Stan wasn't pushing away it motivated Cartman to put his arms around him kissing more passionately. Also surprised to find himself not disgusted by what was going on Stan continued to kiss Cartman wrapping his arms around his neck. They went at it until eventually they had to come up for air. After a few seconds Stan said in a surprised voice.

"Wow, Cartman that…" Stan said his face feeling completely hot at the moment from how red his face was.

Cartman smirked at him before responding.

"Call me Eric." Cartman told him.

Having been too busy to notice anything around them someone was standing just outside the window of Stan's house looking in with an evil smirk on their face.

Author's note: So far longest chapter that I have done for this story. I am trying so hard not to make this story very long. In fact I'm trying to do as little amount of chapters as I can to get this story done so that way I wont have to worry about finishing it later like some of my other stories. I still find it funny that my name is exactly Cartman's name except add an a at the end of Eric to get Erica which is me lol. Anyway thanks for reading as always and a special thanks to Technical Technicalities and Suhamakitten for reviewing. I always love it when I get to read what other people think of my story especially when they like it! ^_^ I'll update when I can so thanks.


	8. Kyle's Anger and Jealousy

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

The next day at school Cartman couldn't wait for lunch to come around just so he could have lunch with Stan. It seemed pretty obvious to Kyle that Cartman seemed really happy about something which only caused Kyle to grow angrier since he already knew what mostly likely happened to make Cartman act the way he was acting. As soon as class ended Cartman practically threw his things back in his backpack and ran out of the classroom completely passing by Kenny who had just shown up to meet up with him.

"Whoa dude hold your horses. Why are you in such a big rush to get to the cafeteria?" Kenny asked trying to keep up with him wondering why he was practically running instead of just walking.

"Was Stan in school today, Kenny? I didn't see him this morning but he said he'd meet up with us to have lunch today." Cartman told him not even glancing in his direction.

"Yeah dude he was in class today. I'm guessing something happened between you two." Kenny smirked knowing that Cartman had went to Stan's house yesterday and was more than likely willing to bet that something good had to have happened to make Cartman excited like this, "Did you two have sex? I mean I know I said talk to him and I obviously expected this to most likely happen…"

Cartman didn't answer him as they approached the cafeteria and immediately he looked around for any sign of Stan. He eventually found him waiting in line and with a smirk on his face walked towards him. As soon as he reached him he leaned his face close to Stan's.

"Hey Stan." Cartman said watching as Stan jumped and turned around to look at him.

"Oh hey Car...Eric." Stan felt his face flush at the amused look Cartman was giving him.

Cartman smiled wider liking the way Stan had said his name.

"So I've been thinking about you ever since yesterday. It's really too bad we're in school right now otherwise I'd completely jump you right about now." Cartman said with a smirk watching as Stan's face turned a darker red.

"Dude people can probably hear…" Stan replied feeling himself starting to get aroused.

"I doubt anyone can hear you over how loud everyone else is, Stan." Kenny told him with a grin, "So you guys actually did do it. It's clearly obvious from the way you guys are talking and acting."

Kenny snickered at the looks both Cartman and Stan were giving him as they both turned red.

"Well uh actually Kenny we didn't do it we just sort of started making out on his couch." Cartman said feeling embarrassed.

They quickly grabbed their lunches and made their way towards an empty table. Stan and Cartman sat next to each other while Kenny sat opposite them as they put their food down and started to eat. Kenny being curious about what happened didn't touch his food right away. Instead he simply looked at them and asked.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing. We thought we heard something coming from outside the house and we assumed that either his mom or dad had come home early from work so we stopped before we were caught." Cartman replied.

Stan was too embarrassed to respond so he just sat there and continued eating letting Cartman tell Kenny what had happened. As they continued talking they didn't notice that Kyle had made his way towards them with his lunch and sat down next to Kenny trying hard not to look at Cartman or Stan. Surprised to see that Kyle decided to sit with them Stan tried to talk to him.

"Hey Kyle." Stan said looking at him making both Cartman and Kenny look at Kyle as well.

Kyle didn't say anything as he started to eat. It was obvious how uncomfortable the air suddenly got around them when Kyle didn't bother to respond or even look at his best friend.

"Uh I've been trying to get a hold of you lately, but it seems that every time I do you've been busy. Is everything alright Kyle? You usually call me back within an hour of me calling you to at least tell me that you're busy or even sending a text. Are you mad at me?" Stan asked worriedly.

Cartman frowned wondering why Kyle was ignoring Stan the way he was. Kenny looked between Stan and Kyle having at least an idea of what might be going on with Kyle but was not about to bring it up because it would only just make things worse. Cartman sighed when he realized that Kyle was not going to talk to Stan so instead he was going to have to deal with whatever it was that Kyle was upset about.

"What the fuck is your problem you fucking Jew?" Cartman asked clearly getting annoyed.

Kenny and Stan watched with amazement as Cartman managed to get a reaction out of Kyle who was already shaking in anger and clenching his fists.

"You got too much sand in your vagina, Khal? Because that's the only thing I can think of why you're not talking to YOUR best friend. I know for a fact he hasn't done anything to you and as for me I thought you were going to stop me from doing whatever it was you thought I was up to so what you finally lost your nerve?" Cartman asked watching as Kyle grew angrier.

Kyle suddenly got out of his seat and walked around the table towards Cartman. He grabbed Cartman's arm and practically dragged him away from the cafeteria.

"What the fuck, Khal?!" Cartman yelled completely surprised that Kyle had the strength to just force him out of his seat like that.

Kyle didn't stop until they had made their way outside of the building and found a private spot for them to talk. Cartman raised an eyebrow wondering what this was all about especially if Kyle didn't want to yell like they always did in public. As soon as he was comfortable with where they were Kyle let go of Cartman's arm and turned to face him with a furious look on his face.

"Do you have any idea why I pulled you out here fatass?" Kyle growled.

Cartman frowned really having no idea why Kyle brought him out here.

"No. Seriously Khal what is this all about?" Cartman asked.

Kyle gave him a look that clearly said 'I can't believe that you're this stupid'.

"I know what you've been doing, Cartman." Kyle said clearly sounding like he was ready to kill him.

Cartman raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jew." Cartman replied.

"DON'T. PLAY. DUMB. FATASS." Kyle said gritting his teeth.

"I'm not I really have…"

"Stan, Cartman. I know what you've been doing with Stan." Kyle told him making Cartman turn slightly pale.

"Oh." Cartman said not sure what else to say as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"'Oh' is that the best you got?! Cartman you're trying to manipulate Stan!" Kyle said angrily ready to beat the crap out of him only holding back because he wanted to hear what Cartman had to say about this.

Cartman sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"That's not what this is Khal." Cartman said looking at him seriously.

"YES IT IS!" Kyle yelled, "This is just your way of getting Stan to do whatever you want!"

"He's not manipulating me, Kyle."

Kyle and Cartman turned and saw that Stan and Kenny had followed them and Stan was looking at Kyle with a serious look on his face.

"Stan you can't possibly be that stupid! He's gotta be holding something against you to make you say that!" Kyle replied unable to believe what he was hearing, "It's fucking fatass Cartman remember?!"

Stan sighed understanding completely why Kyle was acting the way he was acting but still Stan knew that Cartman wasn't manipulating him just to make him do whatever he wanted.

"Kyle, Eric is different. He's not the same…"

"ERIC?! You're calling him by his first name?!" Kyle said wide eyed before turning his stare back to Cartman glaring angrily at him.

"Kyle stop. He really isn't as bad as you think he is. He really has changed." Kenny said trying to convince him.

Unfortunately Kyle was stubborn and he knew Cartman far too well to even believe what the others were telling him.

"No! He's a fucking manipulative asshole whose only ever cared for himself and what he wants!" Kyle growled.

Cartman sighed knowing full well that even if he had chosen Kyle over Stan there was no way that relationship was going to last especially with how little Kyle trusts him not that he blamed him for that but still there was just too much bad memories between them that Cartman didn't think that Kyle was ever going to change his mind about him.

"Kyle listen to me. That's not true! Not anymore anyway. He just had a hard time when we were kids." Stan told him looking at him worriedly.

"He DIDN'T have a hard time, Stan! WE were the ones who had a hard time because of him! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!" Kyle screamed.

Cartman looked at Kyle sadly feeling a little heartbroken that, that's how he thought of him. Stan growled starting to get slightly angry that Kyle just couldn't see what he saw in Cartman.

"Kyle, just stay the fuck away from him if you can't believe that Eric's changed. You want to know why he was the way he was? It was because no one liked him!" Stan argued.

"That's his fault not ours!" Kyle yelled back.

"He could have been better if we had asked ourselves sooner why he acted the way he did. He had no friends except us and even then we didn't consider him a friend at all so you tell me is the way he acted back then really his fault?" Stan asked.

Cartman was surprised that Stan was defending him as much as he was. Sure apparently Stan had liked him enough to let him make out with him at his house yesterday but that didn't necessarily mean he was going to defend him against Kyle. Kyle gaped at him.

"Are you fucking listening to yourself, Stan? Just because no one liked him doesn't give him the right to screw with other people's lives!" Kyle told him.

"You want to know why I hated you more than anyone else huh, Khal? It's because of shit like this! You have the perfect family, get good grades, everyone fucking loves you AND you're so fucking self righteous that just because I acted a certain way means that I don't have feelings! You can't seem to understand the fact that I HATED my life! I had no father, my mom was always out whoring herself to different guys, I had no siblings AND the friends I did have couldn't seem to find the time to figure out why I was acting the way I did. I hated everyone because their lives was always better than mine and so I decided it was better to feel hate and superiority towards other people than to feel like a fucking loser who had NOTHING! Jesus Christ even when you were dying everyone cared about what was happening with you so when Stan tricked me into giving you my kidney do you think anyone gave a crap that something could have gone wrong with me? NO!" Cartman yelled making Stan wince at that last part.

Kyle turned completely white completely surprised that Cartman just came clean about the reasons why he acted the way he did. Cartman took a deep breath in then let it out. Stan got closer to Cartman and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Eric. I didn't think…" Stan whispered.

Cartman shook his head.

"Doesn't matter now so don't worry about it." Cartman told him feeling completely hurt after having brought up some painful memories.

Stan wrapped his arms tighter around him as Cartman struggled to stop the tears from running down his face. After a few minutes of awkward silence Kenny finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry too, Cartman." Kenny told him looking at him sadly.

Kyle couldn't seem to find his voice as he watched as Stan continued to hold on to Cartman. He suddenly started to feel a growing jealousy in the pit of his stomach as he watched Stan pull away from Cartman and look at him.

"You ok?" Stan asked.

Cartman sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry that the one person who ended up liking you just had to be me." Cartman said.

Stan shook his head.

"Don't be like that, Eric. You're really not as bad as you think you are besides…" Stan said as he leaned his face closer to Cartman's and smiled, "I really like you too and I'm not lying."

Cartman felt his face burn as Stan pressed his lips against his and wrapped his arms around him. Just as Cartman was going to close his eyes and wrap his arms around Stan he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Kyle was just about to run at him to most likely get him away from Stan. Cartman quickly pulled away from Stan, but just as he did he saw Kyle ram into Stan sending them both to the floor and Kyle started punching him. Cartman's eyes went wide in surprise as he and Kenny tried to get Kyle off of Stan.

"DUDE!" Kenny yelled.

"KHAL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE ON THE WRONG PERSON!" Cartman yelled.

Amazingly Kyle had the strength to withstand Cartman and Kenny trying to pull him off of Stan. Of course after a few seconds they managed to get him off of Stan who was quickly getting up completely shocked that Kyle was beating HIM up and not Cartman.

"What the fuck, Khal?!" Cartman said looking at him in shock.

Before anyone could say another word Kyle ran off.

Author's note: So far so good I haven't gotten lazy to the point of discontinuing this story or at the very least putting it in hiatus. Anyway once again just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads this and likes this story and a special thanks once again to Suhamakitten and Day (guest) for reviewing my last chapter. Reviews always helps me to get inspired to write another chapter. I hope this chapter was good I was kinda having a hard time to come up with a reason why Cartman acted the way he did in elementary and make it sound believable considering he really was an ass. So anyway until next time.


	9. The Truth Comes Out and Major Denial

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Not even bothering to chase after Kyle, Cartman just stood there completely in shock not having the slightest idea about what just happened. He slowly turned around to face Kenny and Stan who also had surprised looks on their faces.

"Uh, Kenny? You pay attention to everything that's going on around you don't you? What the fuck is going on with Khal?" Cartman asked expecting Kenny to at least know something.

Kenny sighed shaking his head.

"I have no idea dude. I'll go and see what's up." Kenny told him before running to catch up with Kyle.

Cartman watched Kenny leave before turning his full attention to Stan who had a split lip and a slight bruise on his right cheek.

"You ok, Stan?" Cartman asked looking at him worriedly.

Stan sighed a little shaken up from the fact that Kyle had literally ran at him and started to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm fine Eric just a little shaken up that's all. I didn't expect Kyle to all of a sudden attack me. I thought for sure he was going to go after you instead." Stan replied.

Cartman didn't say anything as even he thought that it was weird that Kyle didn't start attacking him instead since he was the one who was accusing him of manipulating Stan.

"It's weird because I know for a fact that I haven't done anything to make him THAT upset and even then he was really just angry at you so why on earth would he start attacking me for no reason?" Stan asked as he bit his lip slightly wincing as he did so before putting his hand to his lip and pulled back to see that blood was coming out of his lip.

Cartman frowned thinking about it for a few seconds and ending up coming to only one conclusion.

"That's not possible…" Cartman muttered to himself.

Stan frowned looking at him.

"What?" Stan asked.

Cartman shook his head as he looked at Stan.

"Nothing. Let's just get you to the nurse's office. Your lip is bleeding and you're starting to bruise on your cheek." Cartman told him before grabbing Stan's hand and leading him all the way back inside the school.

Once again neither of the guys had noticed that they had been followed by a couple of kids from their school who were keeping a close eye on the both of them. As soon as they made their way towards the nurse's office they ended up running into Butters who looked like he was looking for something. Noticing that Cartman and Stan were heading his way Butters started to blush slightly trying hard to not look too suspicious.

"Why hey there fellas. What brings you all the way out here?" Butters asked frowning as soon as he saw the bruise and the cut lip on Stan.

Cartman sighed.

"Nothing, Butters. Stan here just got his ass kicked by Wendy's new boyfriend."

Stan was about to say something but quickly stopped thinking that it was better for Cartman to lie about what really happened to him. Butters simply looked at them for a few seconds before replying.

"It was Kyle wasn't it?"

Cartman gaped at him while Stan simply looked surprised that Butters knew.

"How did you know, Butters?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was kinda obvious. Kyle likes Eric and all of a sudden Eric is hanging out with you and ignoring him. I wonder why he attacked you though cause I don't think he would have attacked you if it was simply a case of you two hanging out. I figure he would have attacked Eric instead." Butters replied.

Cartman had turned completely white while Stan turned his gaze towards Cartman.

"What makes you think Kyle likes Eric, Butters?" Stan asked not taking his eyes off of Cartman.

"Aw shucks you know they're always fighting and everything and yet they still manage to stay friends. Heck even when we were kids Kyle's always tried to get Eric to stop whatever bad thing it was that Eric was going to do."

"Butters, me and Khal are NOT friends!" Cartman growled at him.

"Really? Then why did you have us go save him when he was in San Francisco during that smug storm?" Butters asked.

Cartman was starting to grow red with anger and Stan looked at him in complete shock.

"Dude, that was you who saved Kyle?" Stan asked completely surprised.

"Goddammit, Butters." Cartman growled making Butters shiver in terror.

"W-Well hey how was I supposed to know that you haven't told them yet?" Butters asked wincing at the look Cartman was giving him.

Stan raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't going to tell us, Eric? Why?" Stan asked.

"Because you guys hated me remember? ESPECIALLY Khal. I only did it because I had no one else to rip on for being Jewish!" Cartman replied.

Butters was about to open his mouth but one look from Cartman sent Butters cowering in fear as he quickly ran off. Cartman sighed cursing Butters under his breath before opening the door to the nurse's office.

"Eric, wait." Stan said.

Cartman frowned before turning to look at Stan who had a sad look on his face.

"What?" Cartman asked.

Stan waited a few seconds before asking.

"Did you have feelings for Kyle?"

This made Cartman wince the moment those words came out of Stan's mouth. He was paralyzed not even wanting to think about if he had liked Kyle that way before or not. From the look on Stan's face it seemed as if he wasn't going to go inside until Cartman told him the truth. Cartman took a deep breath in then let it out before looking at Stan with a serious look on his face.

"Honestly? I don't know. I never really gave it much thought about it before. Not really sure if I wanted to and as for now," Cartman added figuring Stan was going to ask, "The idea of being with him is different than being with you I'm not going to lie. With him I feel like there would definitely be more passion, but at the same time having a relationship with Kyle would be just too much for me. I mean you saw how he was talking about me to my face. I don't think we could ever have a relationship that wouldn't be based on fighting."

Stan had a hurt look on his face.

"So then am I your second option?" Stan asked.

Cartman looked at him sadly as he approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You can believe me or not but between you and Kyle do you know who got my attention first? You. That was the whole reason why I stayed and put up with Kyle and Wendy otherwise I most likely would have just found someone else to hang out with." Cartman told him.

Stan looked at him trying to think of a way to show that Cartman might be lying. He didn't think he was because even back when they were in kindergarten Stan could remember that one little boy who went up to him to talk to him, but was cut off when another kid had shown up to talk to Stan first. Stan was surprised to find that the look on the little boy's face was completely hurt which made Stan's face grow red when he realized that Cartman truly had wanted to be Stan's friend. He just couldn't because Kyle was in the way.

"Ok well let's get the nurse to put some ice on that cheek of yours. It looks like it's going to swell." Cartman said breaking Stan out of his thoughts.

Not sure why his heart was thumping hard against his chest Stan nodded as he headed inside. Just as Cartman was about to follow him inside in the corner of his eye he saw someone staring at him. He turned to see who that person was but they were already gone. Cartman frowned.

'Was I imagining that or was someone watching us just now?' Cartman thought to himself a little worried that something might be up as he followed after Stan.

"Kyle! Hey, Kyle where are you going?" Kenny yelled out as soon as he caught sight of Kyle.

Kyle didn't answer as he tried to find a place where he could be alone. He kept on running until he eventually hid right behind Tom's Rhinoplasty. Kyle struggled to catch his breath hoping that he out ran Kenny, but unfortunately Kenny managed to keep up.

"Kyle, seriously what are you doing? Are you really just going to skip school for today?" Kenny asked surprised knowing that Kyle was not the type of person to just skip school.

Kyle sighed as he leaned against the wall of Tom's Rhinoplasty.

"What are you doing here, Kenny?" Kyle asked already knowing the answer.

Kenny rolled his eyes as he looked at him.

"Dude, we both know why I'm here so just tell me what that was back at the school. Why did you attack Stan and not Cartman?" Kenny asked.

Kyle gritted his teeth not really sure what to tell Kenny especially since he had absolutely no idea what came over him.

"I don't know. Cartman was just getting to me and then suddenly…"

Kyle shook his head trying to get rid of the image of Stan kissing Cartman.

"So you attacked Stan because…" Kenny started to say.

"I told you I don't know. Cartman was pissing me off and suddenly Cartman yells out the reasons why he hates me then Stan kisses him and I don't know I just sort of flipped. I was prepared to attack Cartman, but I don't know what came over me and instead I ran at Stan." Kyle replied running his hands through his hair clearly getting irritated trying to figure out why he didn't attack Cartman.

Kenny waited a few seconds before sighing realizing that he was the only one who was obviously getting what other people were thinking and feeling.

"Kyle just listen to me alright. Maybe it's not hate that you feel towards Cartman." Kenny told him.

Kyle looked up at him with a confused and slight horrified look on his face.

"What are you talking about Kenny?" Kyle asked.

Kenny simply looked at him.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Kyle."

It took a few seconds for Kyle to process what he meant. His face turned red not sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"DUDE!" Kyle yelled out, "I DO NOT LIKE THAT FUCKING FATASS LIKE THAT! Out of all people why would you insinuate…"

"Because it's the truth Kyle. Think about it." Kenny told him.

Kyle shook his head growing angrier by the second.

"No…NO! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! There is no way on earth that I would even consider him a friend let alone…"

"And yet you do. Kyle you're just in too much denial to see it but you do care for Cartman even if you don't want to." Kenny told him.

"How do you know that huh, Kenny?" Kyle asked shaking in anger.

"Because I've grown up with you guys remember? It's how I found out about Cartman liking both you and Stan."

Kyle's eyes grew wide in horror as he tried so hard to stop himself from feeling how happy he really was to hear that.

"WHAT?!" Kyle yelled.

Kenny sighed not sure who was more stubborn Kyle or Cartman.

"You can believe me or not, but either way I think Cartman likes Stan a lot more than he thinks he does." Kenny said before turning around to head back to school.

"What does that mean? Kenny?!" Kyle yelled out as soon as he saw Kenny start to leave.

Kenny stopped and turned to face him.

"I mean if what he's feeling for Stan right now is lust I just have a feeling that it's going to end up a lot deeper than that so just do everyone a favor and don't screw it up for him. Not that you would considering the fact that you're most likely still trying to deny what you're really feeling to yourself so…"

Kenny watched as Kyle clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I don't like him, Kenny. I just don't want Stan to be with someone like him. He's my super best friend. I can't just watch as Cartman…"

"Cartman's not going to do anything to him. Kyle really just think about how you really feel instead of coming up with excuses to try to hide how you really feel and besides after that whole beating up Stan thing I'm pretty sure Stan and Cartman had to of figured it out by now about how you feel." Kenny said watching as Kyle's face turned red before turning and heading back towards the school.

Author's note: I am so dying to write a certain scene for this story that I think that's why I haven't stopped writing yet. Anyway thanks to everyone who reads this story as always I really appreciate it and a special thanks once again to Suhamakitten and Technical Technicalities for reviewing my last chapter. I always enjoy reading your feedback. I guess that's it for now so until next time I hope you guys enjoy my latest chapter.


	10. Worried

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

While Stan was being looked at by the nurse Cartman took a seat just outside of the room waiting for the nurse to finish looking at Stan. Cartman had a worried frown on his face mostly due to the fact that he was worried about whether or not he was being stalked and partially because of the way Kyle had just acted towards them.

'I really hope I'm just imagining things. Why would anyone be spying on me?' Cartman thought to himself hoping that something wasn't suddenly going to happen to either him or Stan but suddenly he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Cartman didn't have to wait long as a few minutes later Stan came out holding an ice pack to his cheek as he made his way towards him. Stan frowned when he saw the look on Cartman's face.

"You ok dude?" Stan asked.

Cartman immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at Stan.

"Yeah. So uh I guess it was bad enough for you to need an ice pack." Cartman said.

Stan sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Kyle hit me a lot harder than I thought he did. It kinda hurts when I touch my cheek so the nurse suggested I put an ice pack on it." Stan told him examining the way Cartman was looking at him, "You sure you're ok, Eric? You look like something's wrong."

Cartman shook his head as he stood up and headed for the door with Stan following right behind him.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just imagining things that's all." Cartman told him.

Before Stan could say anything Kenny showed up and was making his way towards them.

"So did you find out why Khal attacked Stan, Kenny?" Cartman asked.

Deciding to lie Kenny simply shook his head and looked at him.

"No Kyle took off and apparently was fast enough that I have no idea where he went." Kenny told him.

Cartman frowned thinking that that was really weird for Kyle to just take off the moment they got him off of Stan. Kenny turned his attention to Stan and asked.

"You feeling ok there, Stan?"

Stan replied by removing the ice pack to show him his bruised cheek.

"Damn Kyle got you good dude." Kenny said amazed at how bruised it was.

"Does it look that bad?" Stan asked not having looked at it himself yet.

"Yeah Stan it's really bad." Cartman told him as he watched Stan gently put the ice pack back on his cheek wincing slightly from the pain and from the coldness of the ice pack.

"Maybe you should go home dude. I can take you your homework to you later for the rest of our classes." Kenny told him.

Stan sighed figuring that he really didn't want anyone else to see his bruised cheek especially Wendy since knowing her she would most likely think that he got in a fight with her new boyfriend, Matt.

"Yeah alright." Stan replied.

Just as Cartman and Stan were going to leave Kenny quickly asked.

"Hey you guys haven't seen Butters around here have you?"

"Yeah he was here like ten minutes ago but then he ended up saying that Eric was the one who saved Kyle in San Francisco and then left when Eric glared at him. Why Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny looked at Cartman who was mumbling something under his breath.

"He just said he wanted to talk to me about something and for me to meet him here. So I guess this means I'm going to have to look for him." Kenny said.

"Yeah it looks like." Stan said looking around for any sign of him.

"Well I'll see you guys later then." Kenny said as he walked off.

As soon as Kenny was out of sight Cartman turned his attention to Stan.

"Hey, Stan. Can you do me a favor and don't tell Khal about what Butters said." Cartman asked making Stan frown and look at him.

"Why?"

Cartman waited a few seconds before responding.

"Because he and I are supposed to hate each other and if he finds out that I saved his life he's going to think that I needed him or something."

Stan raised an eyebrow feeling slightly jealous.

"Do you need him, Eric?" Stan asked.

Cartman tried very hard to not show any signs that he did.

"No."

Stan obviously didn't believe him as he tried hard to not look hurt but for some reason Stan couldn't help but feel jealous, angry and hurt all at the same time.

"I don't believe you, Cartman. I mean seriously you guys have been fighting all our lives and all of a sudden it seems like there might be something more going on there between you and Kyle." Stan said making Cartman wince.

"Trust me Stan there isn't." Cartman told him.

"Yeah right dude! When we were kids all you kept obsessing about was for Kyle to suck your balls! You can't possibly tell me that there wasn't some kind of feelings there!" Stan said starting to get worried about the fact that he really might just be Cartman's second option.

"That was just to embarrass him and show him that I'm better than him. Please listen to me Stan there is nothing going on with me and Khal. Right now I'm trying really hard to just stay away from him because I really want to be with you!" Cartman told him as he put his hands on Stan's arms gripping them slightly.

"So it's only because you're getting along better with me than with him that that's why you chose me?" Stan asked not sure why he was feeling as upset as he was.

Luckily everybody was still at lunch so no one could see or hear the discussion that they were having. Cartman knew it had been a bad idea to let either Stan or Kyle know how he felt about them and now it was coming back to bite him in his ass since he knew that no matter what he did his relationship with either one of them was going to be screwed. Cartman shook his head as he squeezed Stan's arms a little tighter.

"No. I chose you because you're the one that I felt like could really understand me at least a little. Khal wouldn't give a fuck if I died so at least with you I feel like you would at least feel something if I did die."

The way Cartman said that it sounded as if he wasn't so sure about that making Stan wince.

"Besides I always found myself attracted to you whereas with Khal all we did was fight and I guess if anything grew out of that feeling wise it might just be lust." Cartman admitted.

"It's not just lust, Cartman! Feeling something like that for more than one person often leads to cheating and I really don't want to have to go through that again! Dammit that's one thing that I didn't like about Wendy and now you're going to do it to me too?" Stan couldn't stop himself from looking and sounding hurt as he let out a soft whimper.

Cartman was surprised that Stan cared at all. He figured that the only reason why they were together was because they were in it just for the sex but apparently from what both of them were feeling it might be more than that.

"Stan listen to me. I don't want Khal. I want you. If I wanted Khal don't you think I'd still be putting more effort into getting him to suck my balls?" Cartman asked, "I gave up on the idea of being with him a hell of a long time ago because of two things. One is the way he's always so damn self righteous that there's no way he could possibly understand how I feel and two…well…" Cartman started to smirk as he leaned closer to Stan and kissed him on the lips, "I always knew you were going to grow up to be the hottest boy in school. Even when we were kids there was always something different about you that made you special."

Stan felt his face heat up just as he realized that they were still standing in front of the nurse's office.

"Um Eric? We're still in the middle of the school hallway." Stan told him blushing furiously.

Cartman had totally forgotten that they were still in school which made him feel slightly nervous and embarrassed.

"Uh right so do you want me to walk you home? It's not like I need to be in class today so…"

Stan snorted shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Eric if you skip anymore you're going to have to repeat this year."

"Ay! I'm not that bad. I've only skipped a couple of times this year."

"Define a couple."

Stan chuckled at the look on Cartman's face as he tried to count how many days he wasn't in school.

"Forget it Eric I'll be fine. It's not like I broke a leg or anything so I can walk home. My sister needed the car today so I don't really have a choice." Stan told him.

At Cartman's silence and worried look on his face Stan frowned looking at him worriedly.

"Dude, what is it?"

Cartman bit his lip as he looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know if I'm losing my mind or what but I think someone's spying on me."

Stan raised an eyebrow getting slightly nervous about the fact that Cartman looked nervous.

"You sure?" Stan asked.

Cartman rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

"A few months ago I noticed or I thought I noticed someone looking at me in random places. At first it was at home then eventually I thought I saw a couple of kids just look at me here at school. I didn't get a good look at them other than the fact I know that they were looking straight at me. Once I turned to look directly at them they were suddenly gone and then just before we entered the nurse's office I thought I saw someone hiding behind the corner of the hallway." Cartman said pointing towards where he saw them.

Stan looked at him worriedly wondering if maybe something was going on that involved Cartman because he knew full well that a lot of people hated Cartman.

"Did you piss off somebody recently, Eric?" Stan asked.

"Besides Khal? No. Not unless Wendy found out about us then yeah." Cartman replied.

Stan frowned wondering why all of a sudden someone was stalking Cartman. Of all the people Stan could think of that didn't like Cartman not one of them would even have an agenda to stalk him unless he did something really bad and as far as Stan knew Cartman hasn't done anything since elementary school.

"To be honest I'm a little worried believe it or not." Cartman said, "I mean I know a lot of people hate me but I can't imagine why someone's stalking me now. I mean seriously I haven't done anything lately to make someone stalk me like this."

Stan really couldn't think of who might be holding a grudge against him other than Trent Boyett who was still in jail as far as he knew and then there was Scott Tenorman but he hasn't been around for years.

'It can't be Trent Boyett because wouldn't he come after me, Kyle, Kenny and Butters as well?' Stan thought.

Stan sighed as he looked at him.

"Honestly Eric maybe you're just hallucinating because I can't think of anyone who would have a reason to stalk you."

Cartman thought about it for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah I guess."

"Listen once school is out just come and hang out with me at my place. My parents don't get home until late so I figure it'll give us some alone time." Stan said smiling at him trying hard to not sound or feel worried about Eric.

Cartman chuckled trying to not feel stressed about being stalked since chances are it was just him imagining things.

"Yeah ok just be careful on the way home alright." Cartman told him.

"I will. See you later then Eric." Stan said.

Cartman quickly pulled Stan into a hug and kissed his cheek (the one without a bruise) making Stan blush before turning to walk away. Cartman continued to watch him until he was out of his sight. Once lunch ended and the afternoon classes started up Cartman immediately noticed that Kyle hadn't returned to school yet and immediately figured out he was most likely skipping today because of what happened which surprised Cartman because he knew how much of a bookworm Kyle really was. During the first fifteen minutes of class Cartman suddenly got a text message on his phone. Feeling it vibrate in his pocket Cartman frowned as he took it out and looked to see who the message was from.

'Unknown number?' Cartman thought frowning slightly as he opened the message.

What Cartman saw made his heart drop as he saw with wide eyes what was sent to him.

_"You really shouldn't have let your boyfriend go by himself."_

'Stan!' Cartman thought as he hurriedly got out of his seat and made a break for the door.

Having no idea that he was being followed Stan was already nearing his house still worried about if someone really was stalking Cartman or not. Just as he was about to reach into his jacket pocket for his house keys to unlock the door to his house someone crept up behind him and put something over his mouth. Stan struggled to get away as the guy had a tight hold on him but all of a sudden he felt himself get drowsy and a few seconds later he was out cold.

Author's note: Finally getting closer to where I can write the scene that I really want to write. I know you're probably thinking this seems fast for a story but for me the shorter I make it the better because the longer I make it more than likely it wont get done. This story now has the same amount of chapters my last story has and I never continued with it so yeah if I make one more chapter for this it means I'm definitely more into writing this story than the last one I did. Anyway once again thanks to everyone who reads this story its very much appreciated and a special thanks to Technical Technicalities and Guest for reviewing my last chapter. Always love reading new reviews especially when they encourage me to keep writing so thank you very much for the support you have no idea how much it means to me so until next time I hope you guys liked this chapter.


	11. Kidnapped

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Cartman ran as fast as he could while at the same time he tried to call Stan's cell phone. After trying for the fifth time in less than ten minutes he put his phone away worried out of his mind that Stan might have been taken. Within ten minutes Cartman eventually arrived in the neighborhood where they all lived and immediately ran up to Stan's house screaming for him to open the door.

"STAN! PLEASE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Cartman screamed as he banged his fist against the door.

Not even caring that he was making a scene Cartman went towards the backyard hoping that at least the back door was open. Unfortunately it was locked which really worried Cartman as he took out his cell and tried Stan's house number. After waiting a few seconds for someone to answer he realized that no one was home so he hung up the phone and started texting Kenny.

_"Dude get your ass out of class. I think something happened to Stan." _Cartman typed up before sending it to Kenny.

Figuring that he was going to need help and he had no other choice he decided to go to Kyle's house. Just as he made his way to the front of Stan's house Kyle was already making his way towards him having already most likely been at home at least long enough to hear Cartman yell.

"Dude what the fuck are you yelling about?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"How long have you been home, Khal?" Cartman asked hoping that he had seen Stan.

Kyle raised an eyebrow wondering why Cartman seemed like he was freaking out.

"Only for like five minutes. I just finished calling my mom to let her know that I came home because I wasn't feeling well why?" Kyle asked.

"Have you seen Stan anywhere?" Cartman asked ignoring the fact that Kyle clearly lied about why he went home.

Kyle frowned wondering what was going on.

"Cartman he's supposed to be in class right now. Speaking of which what are you doing all the way out here fatass? Skipping again I'm guessing? You know you're never going to get anywhere if all you do is…"

"I think someone kidnapped him."

That made Kyle turn completely white as he saw how serious Cartman looked after saying that.

"You can't be serious fatass." Kyle replied.

Cartman sighed before showing him the text he got on his cell which made Kyle turn even whiter.

"What the fuck, Cartman? What did you go and do now?!" Kyle asked half worried and half angry.

"Nothing." Cartman told him as he put his cell phone away.

"Bull fucking shit! Whoever has Stan it obviously has something to do with you, you fucking fatass!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"I'm not lying, Khal." Cartman told him.

Figuring that Kyle wasn't going to believe him until he told him everything that was going on Cartman decided to tell Kyle everything that he told Stan about him being followed. Kyle simply rolled his eyes once Cartman was finished.

"Dude did it ever occur to you that someone eventually would find a way to get back at you for whatever it is you did to them?" Kyle asked already knowing the answer.

"Khal it was a long time ago. Whoever it might be that wants revenge against me don't you think they'd come after me instead?" Cartman asked.

"Not unless they know that taking someone away from you would hurt you more. Seriously Cartman you can't remember if you did anything recently? Because seriously even I wouldn't be that cold blooded to take someone precious to you. Not that you have any." Kyle said making Cartman glare at him.

"Ay! I care about Stan! Why do you think I'm here to ask for your help?" Cartman replied.

"Yeah right fatass. I'm sure all Stan is to you is just something to toy with." Kyle told him, "I don't believe for a second that you're as worried as you're claiming to be."

Cartman was going to argue with him about that but realized that he didn't have time for that.

"Please, Khal. I need your help. I know I don't deserve it and I know you wouldn't help me if it was someone else but it's Stan. You don't have to help me but please help me help him. After this I promise I won't bother you again and if it'll make you happy I'll stay away from Stan." Cartman said unable to stop himself from tearing up at the thought of Stan being in serious trouble because of him.

Kyle was surprised at how hurt Cartman looked and for a few seconds he seriously felt sorry for him. He didn't have to think about it to know what he was going to say to Cartman.

"Since it is Stan I'll help. After all he is still my super best friend." Kyle told him watching as Cartman sighed with relief.

"Thanks Khal." Cartman said just as he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

Cartman pulled out his phone and looked at the message.

"Kenny's on his way. I messaged him a few minutes ago before I was going to head to your place." Cartman told Kyle as he wrote to Kenny where to meet him.

"You think we might need more people to help us? Seriously, Cartman, I think Stan could be anywhere in South Park. I think it would help if we asked Craig and the others to help us out as well." Kyle said.

Cartman nodded as he closed his phone and looked at him.

"Yeah it's a good idea. Try to call as many of our friends as you can." Cartman replied watching as Kyle brought out his cell and started calling as many people as he could.

After watching Kyle call at least ten people Kenny eventually showed up along with Butters who for some reason was with him.

"About time you showed up Kenny. What's Butters doing with you?" Cartman asked frowning slightly.

"The moment I went running out the door apparently Butters here decided to follow me." Kenny replied just as Butters looked at Cartman wide eyed.

"Is it true?! Is Stan really…?" Butters started to ask.

"It looks that way. I've been trying to call him and nothing. I even banged on his door and yelled to see if he would answer and still nothing." Cartman replied running his hands through his hair completely stressing out.

"OH HAMBURGERS! W-We need to get some help!" Butters replied worriedly.

"Khal's already on it. He's calling every one of our friends to help us out." Cartman told him.

Kenny watched as Kyle put his phone away and looked at them.

"Well hopefully at least one of them will listen to their messages sooner rather than later. Everyone's still in class." Kyle told them.

"So then where do we begin looking fellas?" Butters asked.

Just barely noticing that something was put under a rock next to the door of Stan's house Kenny went towards it and picked it up.

"Hey guys I found something." Kenny said as he unfolded the piece of paper.

"What's it say dude?" Kyle asked.

Kenny read through it before looking up at Cartman.

"You must have seriously pissed this guy off whoever it is. It just basically says to meet this person at this address at midnight and come alone otherwise Stan isn't going to make it. He even knows Stan's name…"

Everyone turned completely white. Cartman was completely horrified. He knew that he was an evil little son of a bitch when he was a kid so this shouldn't have come as much of a surprise to him as it did but still he felt like someone had a hold of his heart and was squeezing it really tightly.

"You really think he'd kill…" Butters started to say trying hard not to throw up.

"Does it say who it's from, Kenny?" Kyle asked trying not to lose it as he realized that Stan was in more trouble than he thought.

Kenny shook his head as he read.

"It just says 'you're an idiot if you didn't see this coming.'"

Cartman started shaking clenching his fists tightly until he drew blood.

"That son of a bitch…" Cartman whispered making everyone turn their heads to look at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Eric we'll get him back." Butters said trying to be optimistic about this whole thing.

"Butters is right, Cartman. Stan will be just fine." Kenny said before glancing at Kyle to see if he was going to say anything.

Kyle saw that Cartman's hand was bleeding and winced when Cartman suddenly roared out in anger.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO COME AT ME FACE TO FACE!" Cartman yelled as he turned and punched one of the windows of Stan's house making it shatter to pieces.

Butters hid behind Kenny cowering in fear of how angry Cartman was. Kyle didn't know what to say as he looked at Cartman worriedly.

"Well, now what?" Butters asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Once people start calling Kyle we'll have to put together some kind of plan. I have a feeling that this is going to turn pretty ugly if we don't have some kind of backup." Kenny replied.

"But the note said…"

"Relax Butters. As long as Cartman goes in alone at first it'll give the rest of us time to surround the place and hopefully enter without alarming whoever's inside." Kyle said figuring that whoever it was that had Stan had to be hiding in some kind of empty building as he took the note from Kenny and looked at it, "Yeah I recognize this address. It's right where they blocked off the whole section of town because of what happened a few years back. Apparently there was this huge fire and whoever lived or had a business there ended up either dying or missing."

"Oh yeah then when people tried to rebuild there had been accidents that made people wonder if they really were accidents or not so they decided to leave the area alone." Kenny said watching as Kyle nodded.

"So then why would whoever this guy is take Stan there? It doesn't sound like its safe." Butters said frowning slightly.

"I don't know maybe the area is safe now or something. I don't know its South Park. Weird shit happens all the time or at least it did before." Kyle said before turning his attention to Cartman, "You ok, Cartman?" Kyle asked.

Cartman snorted shaking his head.

"No. I just can't believe how fucking stupid I was to even think I could get away with having a relationship considering who I am. Forget about my personality I totally forgot that there were people out there who hated me to the point of wanting to do this."

"It's not your fault dude and besides not that many people hate you like that. Sure a lot of people don't like you but not to the point of wanting to make you suffer." Kenny told him.

The moment Kenny said the word suffer Kyle immediately thought of something that made him turn white. Kenny frowned as he saw the look on Kyle's face.

"What is it Kyle?" Kenny asked making Cartman and Butters look at him.

After a few seconds Kyle finally responded.

"Guys think about it for a second. Who do we all know hates Cartman to the point of wanting to make him suffer?" Kyle said.

"What besides you?" Cartman asked making Kyle punch him in the shoulder.

"Like I would kidnap my own best friend asshole." Kyle replied.

"Says the guy who started to beat him up."

Kenny sighed as Kyle and Cartman glared at each other.

"Guys this isn't helping." Kenny told him.

"He's right. Come on Kyle just tell us who you think it is." Butters said.

Kyle sighed shaking his head.

"How the fuck do you not know who it is Cartman?" Kyle asked annoyed.

"Hey I don't have the Jew powers that you obviously have to know who's behind this so hurry up and tell us!" Cartman told him also getting agitated.

"Scott Tenorman dumbass!" Kyle told him.

Everyone was silent as Cartman really started to panic now since he obviously knew that Scott Tenorman, his half brother, had a grudge against him for killing his parents.

"Son of a…" Cartman said unable to believe that he didn't figure it out before as he realized that whoever had been spying on him he could have sworn he saw red each and every time, "So then all those people that I thought I saw were spying on me…"

"Most likely gingers." Kyle told him.

"This is not good you guys get that right?" Kenny said, "Cartman had his parents killed so do you really think this is going to end well?"

Cartman thought for sure he was going to throw up.

"We have to do something! I am not going to stand by and watch as he…" Cartman stopped not wanting to think about what Scott might be doing to Stan right now.

"Stan's going to be fine, Cartman. We got till midnight tonight right? That should give us plenty of time to come up with a way to catch Tenorman off guard." Kyle told him trying to convince him and especially himself that everything was going to be ok.

"Well we're going to need a lot of people for this considering how many gingers he's got on his side." Kenny said.

'This is bad. This is really REALLY bad.' Cartman thought to himself trying so hard to stay calm.

Unfortunately the one and only thought running across Cartman's mind was that Stan was in trouble because of him and if anything happened it would be his fault. That's when a horrible thought crossed his mind making him wince.

'Karma is a bitch ain't it.'

Stan suddenly stirred as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was gagged and was tied to a chair; both his wrists and ankles were bound. He felt his heartbeat start to beat faster as he realized that he had been kidnapped. The last thing he remembered was he was just about to unlock the door to his house and then someone had snuck up behind him and that was it. Just then he heard voices coming from another part of the building as a door opened revealing two people who were making their way towards him. Stan was wide eyed as he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well looks like you're awake. Good. Can't have you still be asleep by the time your boyfriend gets here to save you. It's a lot more entertaining when I can hear the screams coming from both you and him." Scott Tenorman said with an evil smirk on his face.

Author's note: Looks like I was more interested in this story than I was working on my left 4 dead story since this story now has one more chapter than the other one. I am kinda surprised that you guys didn't guess Scott Tenorman and here I thought I was making it too easy to guess him. Anyway things are going to get bad from here I'm not going to spoil it for you but it is Scott Tenorman. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and as always thanks for reading this story and especially thanks to Technical Technicalities, SuhamaKitten and Guest for reviewing my last chapter. I always love reading your reviews so until next time oh and also I'm really happy to see South Park has been picked up for another season (season 18) which starts now on Wednesday so anyway can't wait for that as well as posting my next chapter. See ya.


	12. Plan of Attack

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

"So then what do we do now besides wait for one of our friends to call Kyle?" Kenny asked looking at Kyle since he most likely knew what to do.

"We should go and check this place out where Scott took Stan. At least if we had an idea of what to expect we can come up with a way to sneak inside." Kyle told him watching out of the corner of his eye Cartman clearly stressing out.

"By ourselves fellas?" Butters asked wide eyed.

"As soon as someone calls we'll tell them where to meet us." Kyle said.

"We shouldn't get too close guys. For all we know Tenorman could be having gingers surrounding the place." Kenny added.

"There's no doubt in my mind that that's exactly what he did. I think he's smart enough to know that Cartman won't be coming alone." Kyle said.

Cartman groaned knowing that Kyle was right and Scott Tenorman was most likely already preparing for an ambush.

"So we get as close as we can as long as the gingers don't see us?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Kyle replied looking at him.

"W-Wait what if someone spots us. Wouldn't that put Stan in danger?" Butters asked nervously.

"Knowing Scott Tenorman I can't really say. We all know he wants Cartman so I don't know if he would kill him if he spotted us. My best guess, probably." Kyle replied.

"Well then lets make the fuck sure that we're not spotted especially you Butters! I swear to god if you fuck this up I'll…" Cartman growled at him making Butters once again hide behind Kenny.

"Dude he's not going to mess this up so calm down. We all know you're worried about Stan, but you're forgetting something as well; he's our friend too and there's no way that we're going to let anything bad happen to him." Kenny said seriously.

"He's right Cartman. You freaking out right now isn't going to help Stan and more importantly it's only going to benefit Scott Tenorman because he knows how much you care." Kyle told him.

Cartman clenched his fists tightly already aware that Kyle was right.

"You think I don't know that? I'd like to see how you would react if you were in my position!" Cartman replied angrily.

Kyle was about to reply but quickly shut his mouth realizing that Cartman was right. Stan was Kyle's best friend, but to Cartman it seemed like Stan was a lot more than just a friend. Plus Cartman was the one being threatened by all this so Kyle can only guess what Cartman might be thinking and feeling right now.

"Still dude calm down. If you're panicking there's no way you can concentrate on how to deal with Tenorman BEFORE he hurts Stan." Kenny told him.

Cartman sighed and nodded.

"I know."

Suddenly Kyle's phone went off and immediately he answered it.

"Hello?" Kyle said.

Cartman and the others watched as Kyle told whoever was on the phone what was going on. After a few minutes Kyle hung up and looked at them.

"It was Craig. He said that he would get as many guys to come as he could so he'll meet us right where they blocked off that part of town." Kyle told them.

"Let's just hope that they're good fighters because we're still not sure how many gingers Tenorman has." Kenny said.

"Right so let's get going." Kyle replied.

It took them about half an hour to get to where they needed to be to meet up with Craig and the others. After awhile Craig and the others showed up.

"So is this it?" Craig asked who was standing next to Tweek.

"Yeah sorry to ask you guys for help but Stan is in serious trouble." Kyle told him.

Craig sighed.

"Why is it always you guys who are in the middle of something?" Craig asked.

"Aw sweet jesus no! NOT THIS PLACE! AGH!" Tweek said shaking his head.

"Why would Stan be here?" Token asked, "Don't these guys know this place is dangerous?"

Kyle sighed shaking his head.

"No idea dude maybe that's why they brought him here because they know no one else will be here." Kyle replied.

"Speaking of Stan what exactly is going on Kyle? You called all of us sounding extremely panicked saying Stan was kidnapped." Clyde said looking at him.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys later but right now we have to find out how to enter the building without being spotted or at least not notifying Scott Tenorman." Kyle told him, "Do you guys have anyone else you can call to help us?"

"Scott Tenorman? Dude we're fucked if it's him." Clyde said.

"No all we gotta do is get the drop on him! Jesus Christ Clyde it sounds like you're giving up already!" Cartman said glaring at him.

Craig sighed.

"Well now we know what's going on if it's Scott Tenorman. Of course I thought for sure he'd kidnap Kyle not Stan." Craig said making both Cartman and Kyle look at him in horror.

"What the fuck, Craig?!" Cartman yelled blushing lightly.

"Dude it was kinda obvious. You guys fight all the time." Craig replied.

"That doesn't mean we like each other asshole! It means that we can't stand to be near each other!" Kyle yelled back turning red out of anger.

Token rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Wow dude talk about total denial." Token said only pissing Kyle off more.

"Goddammit! Why do you all seem to think that we like each other?! There's no way that I would ever like that fatass the way you guys seem to think I do let alone see him as my friend!"

Kenny sighed quickly stepping in before this continued any further.

"I believe there's a reason why we're all here." Kenny said.

"Kenny's right. We don't have time to argue about something that is totally pointless and a waste of time. Scott Tenorman has Stan and if we don't do something by the time midnight comes it'll be too late!" Cartman said as he stormed on ahead still feeling agitated about the fact that everyone seemed to think that he was supposed to be with Kyle.

Kyle muttered to himself angrily as he followed right behind him. It took them about fifteen minutes to get close enough to see the building where Scott Tenorman apparently had Stan. Trying hard to not be spotted they hid behind the side of a building that was still standing to the point where at least they could use it to hide behind.

"What do you see Cartman?" Kyle asked while at the same time Craig tried to console Tweek who was freaking out about being where they were.

Cartman strained to see as much as he could without poking his head out too much.

"There's definitely gingers guarding the place. From here it looks like ten." Cartman replied.

Kyle frowned wondering if there was more inside. Kenny snuck a little closer to take a look for himself making Butters follow right behind him scared out of his wits.

"Be careful Kenny! We don't wanna…" Butters started to say.

"Be quiet Butters." Kyle told him, "Do you guys see a way in besides the front door?"

"No not yet." Kenny replied as he looked around, "They might have a back door."

Kyle sat there in silence trying to come up with the best possible way to enter the building.

"Ok guys look. I think the best chance we got is to distract and knock out all the gingers that will be in our way to enter that building. Don't knock out all of them or that might get too suspicious. Does it look like the gingers are guarding certain spots Kenny?"

"Yeah dude it looks like they're just staying put and looking around for any sign of us." Kenny told him.

"So then there's bound to be more in the back." Token said.

Kyle was worried. He knew that Scott Tenorman was smart and could only imagine how many gingers were waiting just inside. It was going to be tough getting Stan away from him and even then Cartman was going to be in trouble as well as soon as he shows up later. Cartman saw the worried look on Kyle's face and frowned slightly.

"You're not worried are you Jew boy?" Cartman asked.

Kyle bit his lip and nodded.

"Cartman there are so many things that can go wrong here that I'm not sure if we can even pull this off." Kyle reluctantly admitted.

"Khal look at me." Cartman said to him making Kyle look at him directly in the eye, "We are getting him out no matter what. You're the one who said he was going to be fine remember?! I can't have you second guessing yourself right now because honestly I'm having a hard time holding it together and I NEED to be able to keep my cool when I go in there! Do you understand me? I need to know that Stan will be ok!"

Kyle swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah ok." Kyle replied.

"Well you asked earlier if we had anyone else we can call and the answer is yes. I've got friends who'd be more than willing to help us out." Token told Kyle.

"AGH! Same here!" Tweek replied.

"Yep." Craig added.

"Totally." Clyde said.

"Ok good then everybody head back into town and start calling everyone that you can think of and then meet back where we first met up at about eleven pm tonight." Kyle told them.

They all nodded as they slowly got up and left.

'I just hope that this works.' Cartman thought to himself as he, Kyle, Kenny and Butters got up and left.

While everyone was preparing for what was going to happen that night Cartman made his way to Jimbo and Ned's hoping to borrow a gun. For once he told the truth about why he needed one which made Jimbo extremely worried about his nephew. After Cartman explained the situation to him Jimbo nodded and gave him a gun that he could use. Jimbo showed him how to use it before handing it over and Cartman put it into one of his pockets that was inside his jacket. Cartman was getting more and more anxious with every hour that passed until eventually it was time to meet up with the others at the location they mentioned which was just outside of the area where Stan was being held. Upon arriving he saw that Kyle, Kenny and Butters were already there waiting for the others to show up.

"You doing alright, Cartman?" Kenny asked worriedly.

Cartman shook his head with a haunted look on his face.

"Not really." Cartman replied.

Kyle didn't say anything as he looked at the time on his cell phone. After ten more minutes everyone else showed up and Cartman was completely shocked at how many people had shown up. It looked like there was at least thirty people.

"Whoa dude!" Kyle said completely surprised.

"Told you we had quite a few people that would be willing to help us out." Token said grinning at the looks on Cartman's and Kyle's faces.

"Yeah dude you guys really came through!" Kenny said before spotting Jimmy and Timmy in the crowd of people.

"N-Nothing like k-kicking some g-gingers a-asses!" Jimmy said grinning.

"Timmy!" Timmy yelled out.

"You said it now let's go and get Stan. Did you guys tell them what we had planned?" Kyle asked looking at Craig and the others.

"Yeah and I think we got an idea." Token said with a smirk on his face.

They all quietly made their way towards the area where the building was at and since it was dark enough they all managed to hide themselves behind buildings that during the day there was no way anyone could hide behind them. Once all of them were in position Cartman took a deep breath and started making his way towards the building.

"Be careful, Cartman." Kyle whispered.

Cartman stopped and turned to face him.

"You too Khal."

Cartman continued to make his way towards the entrance of the building until he finally got the gingers attention. They all glared at him as he got closer but did nothing to stop him since they knew who he was. Cartman stopped and looked at them.

"My name is Eric Cartman and I believe your boss wants to see me." Cartman said with an angry look on his face.

Author's note: After posting my last chapter I all of a sudden got 12 more reviews and at first I thought my story was being spammed or something because that never happens in one day let alone get that many for a chapter until I eventually read them and it was just one reader reviewing all my chapters XD thanks by the way. Anyway this story is slowly but surely coming to a close and for once in quite awhile I can be proud that I finished it (hopefully). Anyway thanks for reading as always and a special thanks to all my reviewers for reviewing my last chapter (janiyah, boneheart, Suhamakitten and Technical Technicalities) You guys are my inspiration to keep writing. My last story I had I waited months for one review so that's why I stopped writing. So anyway until next time. I totally liked the new South Park episode and I can't wait for more so see ya.

Boneheart: interesting idea but thing is I wouldn't know how to write that because I have never written a sex scene before so I have no idea how to write a rape scene either sorry.


	13. Scott Tenorman's Revenge

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

Cartman didn't say anything as he was escorted inside watching as the gingers that stayed outside kept a lookout for any sign of an ambush. Once he entered the building he tried hard not to wince at how many gingers were inside. To him it looked like about fifty of them each within different parts of the building obviously on the lookout in case anyone managed to sneak inside. Once he made it to what looked like the main room of the building the gingers stopped and looked at someone who was sitting in a chair right in front of them.

"Eric Cartman is here sir." One of the gingers said.

Cartman watched angrily as the person snapped their fingers and the lights came on in the room revealing Scott Tenorman who was looking at Cartman with an evil look on his face.

"Why hello there, Eric. It's so nice to see that you made it. I'm actually surprised that you're here considering the last time we met you never cared for anyone but yourself." Scott said with a smirk on his face.

Cartman growled as his hands tightened into fists at his sides.

"Where is Stan?" Cartman asked angrily trying so hard to keep himself from shooting Scott in case that ended up putting Stan in danger.

The look on Scott Tenorman's face was one of pure evil and amusement. Clearly over the years Scott had gotten uglier but Cartman wasn't sure if that's how he was supposed to look or if it was because of how deranged and fucking crazy he had become ever since Cartman got his parents killed.

"Your little boyfriend? Relax I haven't done anything to him…yet."

Cartman winced at the way Scott had said that.

"Let me see him." Cartman said glaring at him trying to keep as calm as he could.

"First I need to make sure that you aren't packing. Search him." Scott told the two gingers that were next to Cartman.

'Fuck!' Cartman thought gritting his teeth as soon as the ginger on his right felt the gun and pulled it out of his jacket pocket.

The ginger walked over to Scott and gave the gun to him.

"To think you were worried to the point that you brought a gun. Seriously how stupid do you think I am?" Scott asked sneering as he put it in his pocket.

"Where. Is. Stan?" Cartman emphasized feeling nervous about where Stan was.

Scott rolled his eyes and nodded towards the two gingers who instantly grabbed a hold of Cartman's arms to make sure he didn't do anything.

"To prove to you that I'm speaking the truth I'll let you see him." Scott replied his smirk widening as he led Cartman and the gingers towards the room where Stan was in.

The room was almost as dark as the other room had been until Scott whistled signaling to whoever was in there to turn on the light. The first and only thing he saw was Stan tied to a chair bound and gagged who was looking at them with a completely horrified look on his face.

"See? He's fine just like I said he is." Scott told him as they made their way closer to Stan.

"Let him go. You have me now so JUST LET HIM GO!" Cartman yelled out as he struggled to break free of the gingers hold on him.

Scott started to laugh making Stan look at him and Cartman completely worried out of his mind.

"No can do, Eric. See you probably don't remember but after the whole experience of you feeding me my own parents I kept planning and thinking of how I could get back at you for that and for years I've had my gingers spy on you for me to see if anything significant had changed and you wouldn't believe how shocked I was to hear that you had taken a liking to this boy here considering I know for a fact that back then you hated him along with anyone else you hung out with. So why all of a sudden would your feelings suddenly change especially when you had none." Scott said as he removed the gag from Stan's mouth.

Cartman growled hoping to god that Kyle and the others get inside soon.

"You said it yourself Scott you don't need Stan to get your revenge. It's me you're after and now that you have me Stan is of no use to you so just let him…"

Scott shook his head as he went up to him and roughly grabbed Cartman by his shirt and pulled him closer to him.

"YOU got my parents killed so what I'm going to do is make you suffer by making you watch me hurt your precious little boyfriend here." Scott told him as he took out a switchblade and turned his attention to Stan.

"NO!" Cartman screamed making Scott stop for a second to turn to face him with an evil smirk on his face.

"Isn't this interesting. Never thought I'd see the day where Eric Cartman actually gave a fuck about someone else." Scott said clearly amused by what was going on.

"You want to hurt someone hurt me you fucking asshole or are you too much of a fucking pussie to hurt him and not me." Cartman said glaring angrily at him.

Stan was wide eyed completely shocked and horrified from what Cartman just told Scott.

"Eric, no!" Stan yelled trying to break free from the ropes that were binding him.

Ignoring Stan Cartman continued.

"I know you want me more Scott. I can see it in your eyes because I know for a fact that what you want is a lot more than just revenge against me." Cartman said trying to coax him to stay away from Stan.

Scott waited a few seconds before replying.

"You're right. This is also about the fact that my dad or rather our dad cheated on my mom with your mom and had you!" Scott said glaring at him angrily, "and then you go and get both my mom and dad killed so yeah I'm definitely not going to let you live since I have you right where I want you." Scott said as he made a move towards Cartman.

"DON'T!" Stan screamed completely surprising both Cartman and Scott as they both looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces, "Please don't hurt him. Please…"

Stan choked on a sob as he realized that the situation they were in was a lot more serious than he thought it was. Cartman looked at him unable to believe what he was hearing. He had absolutely no idea that Stan cared that much about him especially since all their lives Cartman had been nothing but a fucking asshole towards him and their friends. Even Scott was completely taken aback by Stan's outburst.

"How is it that YOU of all people managed to find someone who actually cares about what happens to you?" Scott Tenorman really couldn't understand why Stan would be upset about him killing Cartman because he knew that all of Cartman's friends never liked him to begin with.

Cartman didn't say anything as waited with bated breath to see what Scott was going to do.

"Well either way you are going to suffer Eric and the best way to do that is to just kill your boyfriend now!" Scott told him as he turned to face Stan.

Cartman was fighting as hard as he could to make the gingers let go of him as he watched wide eyed as Scott was just about ready to strike Stan with the switchblade.

"SCOTT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU…"

Cartman was cut off as there was a sudden noise outside of the room. Scott frowned slightly forgetting about Stan for a few seconds before bringing out his walkie talkie from his pocket.

"What's going on out there?!" Scott yelled frowning slightly.

"There's a group of guys here trying to get in!" One of Scott's followers yelled as there was screaming and shouting heard in the background.

"Well take care of it!" Scott yelled back before putting the walkie talkie away.

Cartman tried to remain calm as he now knew that Kyle and the others had already made it inside the building. Scott shook his head as he looked at Cartman.

"I am amazed that there are people who are trying to help you." Scott said looking incredibly surprised.

"They're not here to help me. They're here to help Stan. If you didn't want something like this to happen you should have just come at me from the start!" Cartman said glaring at him

Scott snorted.

"Of course no one would have even bothered looking for you. Why would they? They all hate the fucking fatass who never even gave them a reason to like him except Stan here which is why this will make everything here worthwhile because he actually cares about what happens to you." Scott said with that same smirk on his face.

It was so fast that Cartman didn't see it coming until it was too late. Scott had quickly turned around and stabbed Stan right through the side of his stomach. Cartman's eyes grew wide as Stan gasped in pain and blood quickly started pouring out of his wound.

"NO!" Cartman screamed feeling a rush of adrenaline suddenly flow through him.

Not sure and not even caring how he did it but Cartman managed to break free from the two gingers that had a tight hold on him and he hit them both so hard that they were knocked unconscious.

"Well, well looks like you have a little bit of fight in you after all." Scott said impressed, "killing you will be much more fun this way."

All Cartman could see was red as he ran at Scott and tackled him to the floor. He started trying to punch and kick him as hard as he could but unfortunately Scott was older and had more experience so he was easily able to push Cartman off of him. Scrambling to his feet Cartman tried to get close enough again to land a hard enough blow so he can get the gun that was in Scott's pocket but unfortunately for him Scott was faster and had stabbed him in the same spot that he had gotten Stan. Gasping in pain Cartman fell to the floor clutching his wound in complete agony. Scott chuckled as he walked closer to him with the deranged look on his face as he smiled evilly.

"That was too easy. Looks like you getting soft is what got you and your boyfriend killed. Anyway this is for my parents you son of a bitch." Scott said as he got ready to stab Cartman in the chest.

Just before Scott was about to stab Cartman the sound of a gun going off was heard and Scott suddenly fell to the floor blood coming out of his head. Cartman's heart was beating pretty fast from what he just experienced as he saw that the gunshot had come from a window which had a bullet hole in it.

'Must have been from someone outside.' Cartman thought wincing in pain as he struggled to stand up and make his way towards Stan.

The pain Cartman was feeling was unbelievably painful as he fell to his knees in front of Stan. He lifted his right hand and put it on Stan's shoulder gently shaking him.

"Stan? Stan, Scott's dead he…he wont be bothering with us anymore…Stan?"

Removing his left hand from his wound he quickly placed it on Stan's and put pressure on his while at the same time he moved closer to him as he gently lifted Stan's head with his right hand so he could look at him.

"Stan?" Cartman whispered worriedly.

Stan's eyes were closed and he wasn't responding to Cartman at all. Cartman shook him slightly again hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. He could feel himself start to panic as he hoped to god that Stan wasn't dead.

"Stan please look at me or at least say something." Cartman winced shutting his eyes from the pain as blood continued to fall from his wound to the floor before reopening them again hoping that Stan would open his eyes.

Still after a few seconds of waiting for Stan to wake up he didn't and for once in a really long time Cartman felt his heart shatter to pieces as the tears formed in his eyes and fell down his face.

"Stan…oh god please don't…" Cartman whispered as he started to sob.

Not noticing that someone had entered the room Cartman started crying as he wrapped his right arm around Stan's body and hugged him.

"I love you…" Cartman whispered not sure if he was hurting more physically or emotionally as he placed a kiss on Stan's lips.

Cartman wasn't aware of the other person until he heard a gasp which made him turn his head and saw that Kyle was looking at Stan with wide eyes.

"Cartman is he…?" Kyle started to ask turning white as a sheet.

Cartman could barely understand him as his vision started to swim. Kyle for a second thought Cartman was too emotional to respond but then he saw Cartman's wound and immediately found himself on the verge of throwing up as he turned even whiter.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked as he got closer to him clearly with a worried look on his face.

Cartman felt himself falling to the side as he slowly lost consciousness but not before hearing Kyle's horrified scream.

"CARTMAN!"

Author's Note: This is the chapter that I really wanted to do so I'm really happy that I got it done. In case you guys are worried or want to know what happens next I'll put a slight spoiler at the end of the author's note. Don't worry I'll only mention if they're alive or not. Anyway thanks for reading my story as always and a special thanks to boneheart for reviewing my last chapter. I was hoping for more reviews but eh one is enough plus I really wanted to get this chapter out so yeah till next time whenever that is.

Spoiler-Both of them will be alive by the end of the story so don't worry about it too much.


	14. Out of Body Experience

Dirty Little Secret

By: esmtz

"Cartman, hey Cartman wake up dude."

Cartman felt himself being shaken awake as he opened his eyes and saw that Kenny was looking down at him. For a second he thought that he had been dreaming until he suddenly heard Kyle's voice screaming for someone to call 911. He frowned slightly as Kenny helped him to his feet.

"What happened, Kenny?" Cartman asked before turning his attention to Kyle.

Cartman's eyes went wide when he saw that Stan was still tied to the chair and wasn't moving and Cartman's body was lying right next to him. Kyle surprisingly was kneeling next to Cartman and was putting pressure on his wound. The look on Kyle's face was one of despair as from what it seemed like to Cartman both he and Stan were dying.

"H-How…?!" Cartman said unable to believe what he was seeing.

"You're having an out of body experience dude." Kenny told him making Cartman look back at him with a horrified look on his face.

"Then are you…?" Cartman started to ask.

Kenny nodded.

"Yeah I'm dead." Kenny replied not surprised at all that he died.

"How are you not freaking out right now, Kenny?!" Cartman said completely surprised at how calm Kenny was making him sigh.

"Because this isn't the first time I've died. Though it has been awhile since the last time I died." Kenny told him making Cartman look at him confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cartman asked.

"Dude I die like all the fucking time or at least I did when we were kids. It's not surprising that you don't remember because every time I've come back you guys always acted like nothing happened. You guys probably got your memories erased or something." Kenny said.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that because that's not possible." Cartman said looking at him like he was crazy.

Kenny rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Believe me don't believe me I don't really care. Right now we should be trying to find a way to get you back inside your body don't you think?"

"Wait so if I'm out of my body then that means I'm dying right? So then where's Stan?" Cartman asked.

Kenny shrugged.

"He's probably still in his body."

"So does that mean he still has a chance to survive this?" Cartman asked hoping that Stan was going to be ok.

Kenny looked at him sadly before shaking his head.

"No. Cartman I don't think he's…"

Kenny was cut off when Cartman grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him towards him.

"What do you mean 'no', Kenny? Stan HAS to survive this!" Cartman told him feeling himself growing more anxious and worried.

Kenny looked at him worriedly as he reluctantly admitted to Cartman what he thought was going on.

"I'm sorry Cartman, but I can just tell. I've been around death all my life to know when someone isn't going to make it. Not only that but I don't sense his soul anywhere. I think he might have already…"

Kenny winced as Cartman tried to punch him in the face but his fist went right through him instead.

"DAMMIT KENNY! STAN ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Cartman yelled trying so hard to convince himself that Stan was still alive as he felt the tears start to blurry his vision.

Kenny didn't know what to say as he kept looking at Cartman with a sympathetic look on his face. Not even a minute later Butters rushed into the room with tears pouring down his face as he rushed over to Kyle to tell him what happened to Kenny. Kyle felt like he was living a nightmare as he realized that ALL of his best friends were either dead or dying as he felt his heart break and immediately he bursted into tears. Noticing both Stan and Cartman, Butters's eyes went wide not knowing at all what to say.

"Oh hamburgers…" Butters whispered his eyes a blood shot red.

Cartman looked down at Kyle worriedly still surprised to find that Kyle was still trying to stop the blood from coming out of HIS wound.

"Kenny there's gotta be something that we can do!" Cartman said turning his attention back to him.

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at him worriedly.

"Well there might be a way, but there's no guarantee that it would work." Kenny told him.

"Dammit Kenny we have to do something! I'm not going to just stand here and let Stan die especially when he's still needed here!" Cartman said before turning his head to look at Kyle again.

Kenny chuckled shaking his head still amazed that Cartman cared as much as he did especially when it came to Stan and Kyle.

"You really have changed since we were kids huh Cartman?" Kenny said smiling slightly at him.

Not even bothering to respond Cartman watched as Butters tried to console Kyle and after waiting a few minutes the paramedics eventually arrived on the scene and immediately went to untie Stan and put both him and Cartman on stretchers. Kenny and Cartman followed after Kyle and Butters as they made their way towards the ambulances.

"So how are we supposed to help Stan, Kenny?" Cartman asked watching as the paramedics put both Stan and himself in one ambulance while other already had Kenny inside it.

"You know how I said that I'm always dying? Well there might be a way where I can somehow use that power to bring one of you back." Kenny told him as they both got in along with Kyle who sat right next to Stan's body with tears running down his face as the paramedics immediately tried to revive him.

Cartman winced when Stan's body was electrocuted and still there was no sign of a pulse. Deciding to trust Kenny about his unable to stay dead powers Cartman looked at him hoping that he had some kind of a plan that would help to revive Stan.

"Well what do you got in mind?" Cartman asked.

Already knowing the answer but deciding to ask anyway Kenny looked at Cartman with a serious look on his face.

"I'm going to make this perfectly clear even if it does work for one person I seriously doubt it would work again for another especially so soon after reviving one person so you still want me to save Stan?" Kenny asked.

Without hesitation Cartman nodded.

"Stan wouldn't have even been in this situation if it wasn't for me. I know who I am and I know that I don't deserve a chance to live not like Stan does." Cartman replied.

Kenny waited a few seconds before responding.

"You know he's going to be hurt about all of this. After all you're his…"

"He deserves better." Cartman immediately replied making Kenny look at him in surprise, "After I'm gone he's going to find someone way better for him than I could ever be and besides we weren't going out for that long and it wasn't like I was a close friend of his to begin with anyway so he shouldn't take my death all that hard."

"You sound as if you're not convinced." Kenny said looking at him.

"He'll be fine. After all Stan still has you and Khal." Cartman told him watching as the paramedics kept trying to revive Stan.

"Cartman I've never done this before so I don't know what's going to happen to me afterwards if this works. For all I know reviving Stan will stop me from coming back alive." Kenny said looking at him worriedly.

"Is there a way that I can help?" Cartman asked.

"Maybe. I don't know how this will work at all but maybe it's got something to do with giving him energy?" Kenny asked, "It's worth a try."

Cartman sighed and nodded wishing it was one hundred percent full proof but agreed to it anyway.

"Better than just sitting here and watching him die." Cartman said.

Within five minutes the ambulances had made their way to the hospital and the paramedics quickly pulled out Stan, Cartman and Kenny and rushed them inside. Kyle stayed outside just long enough to call his parents to let them know what happened and so they could tell the other parents what happened before heading inside the hospital himself. They were all considered in critical condition and only Cartman was barely breathing as they were taken to different rooms that were right across from each other.

"I think we're going to have to hurry, Kenny. They most likely started working to try to bring you back already." Cartman told him as both he and Kenny stood next to Stan's bed who was already completely surrounded by nurses and a doctor trying to revive him.

"You think?" Kenny replied as his spirit for a split second disappeared and then reappeared, "Ok I'm going to try to give him some of my power to keep him alive while the doctor and the nurses stitch up his wound."

"What do you need me to do?" Cartman asked as he looked down at Stan's face just as a nurse said 'still no pulse'.

"Just do what I do. Put your hand on him and hopefully some of your energy will be given to him though it will mean that you will stop breathing." Kenny told him already knowing what condition Cartman was in.

Cartman nodded before lowering his head to Stan's ear.

"I'm sorry about everything, Stan. I never should have been around to poison your life. Just promise me that you'll be ok alright? I wasn't worth much to begin with anyway but to me you were everything that I wish I could have been and you don't have to believe me and I don't expect you to but I love you and I wish I could have spent more time with you as an actual friend and lover." Cartman told him as he leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead.

Just as he did that Cartman saw to his surprise a tear roll down Stan's face.

"Is he…?" Cartman started to ask completely shocked to find that Stan was alive.

Cartman looked up and saw that on the monitor it showed that Stan's heart was beating and then he looked at Kenny who had already started giving Stan some of his energy.

'Oh that's why.' Cartman thought to himself as he put his right hand on Stan's arm hoping to transfer some of his energy to him.

While they were doing that they heard someone run in right behind them gasping for air as he came to a halt in front of the door.

"Hey you shouldn't be here." A nurse said who was just outside of the room.

"That's my super best friend in there! Let me go!"

Cartman turned his head slightly as he watched Kyle fight to get out of the nurse's grasp.

"Eric…"

It was weak but Cartman heard Stan call out his name as he turned his head back to look at him. Stan was struggling to open his eyes hoping to see that Cartman was there. Cartman let out a sigh of relief with a huge smile on his face as he saw that Stan was awake. He looked over at Kenny who looked completely drained of his energy.

"Thank god it worked…" Kenny sighed completely exhausted.

"You doing ok?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do it again." Kenny told him looking at him sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Kenny. You did enough. Thank you." Cartman told him.

Kenny nodded but before he could say or do anything he was gone.

"Kenny?" Cartman asked wondering where he went.

Before he could even go looking for Kenny he heard the doctor tell Stan about where he was and if he remembered what happened to him. Cartman turned to face them and watched as Stan frowned and had a worried look on his face.

"Where's Eric?" Stan asked.

Before the doctor could answer him Kyle ran in and smiled at his super best friend.

"Dude you're alive! You had me worried sick Stan! I thought you were going to die!" Kyle told him.

"Kyle…?" Stan started to ask.

"Cartman told me what happened so I called a couple of friends to help us out." Kyle told him.

Kyle's eyes were bloodshot red and all Stan could think of was that something went wrong.

"Kyle what happened? Where's…"

Before Stan could finish his sentence a nurse ran in with a worried look on her face.

"Doctor we need your help! The other boy is flat lining!" The nurse said.

Kyle's face turned completely white as he watched the doctor rush out of the room.

"Kyle? Where's Eric?" Stan asked again.

Kyle was at a loss of words as he turned to face Stan.

"Stan he…"

Kyle however didn't have to finish his sentence as Stan's eyes grew wide when he saw who was in the room right across from his. Due to a lot of people surrounding him it was hard to see at first but as soon as he got a good view he realized that it was Cartman and that was when he felt his heart ache with pain as well as feel the need to get off the bed and walk over to him. Not even noticing that he had been moving the nurses had been holding him down to stop him from moving. Too injured himself he found himself unable to yell out Cartman's name and instead it came out in a soft panicked whisper.

"Eric!"

Kyle was too stunned to look away from what was going on with Cartman. Not even paying attention to what he was feeling he clenched his fists tightly at his sides as his vision started to blur from the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Cartman…" Kyle whispered as Cartman's body jolted from the shock that was given to him to help jumpstart his heart.

Author's Note: So there's only 1 or 2 more chapters left so I'm really hoping I get to finish it. I have some home issues to deal with right now so that's why I'm not sure if I can finish it or not. Either way 14 chapters not bad for someone who didn't want to write a lengthy story. Anyway as always thanks for reading and a special thanks to SuhamaKitten for reviewing my last chapter. I'm guessing people are busy and that's why I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately so anyway until next time whenever that is.


End file.
